The Holiday
by ShadowDianne
Summary: <html><head></head>Glinda, Regina, Emma and Zelena, four woman that doesn't believe in luck, in love or in real relationships. But when Santa Ana is changing all bets are off (Based in the film The Holiday)</html>
1. Chapter 1 Sad articles and breakups

**A/N So hi to all, first of all I know that I haven't posted the last drabbles of Fragments but this past days I have been writing this story, at the beginning was a very short one shot but as I was writing I discovred that I wanted to write more and more so I have all the story written already.**  
><strong>I have loved this film since forever and the idea of writing the story as a fic has always interested me but never became a real goal until my personal muse asked me to try it. And here it is, I have changed a few things but the original idea remains, I hope that you guys like it ^^<strong>  
><strong>(This story has OAUT and Wicked characters in it, albeit it will start with the last ones I promise you that the story is mainly SQ)<strong>

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, sadly, and the story isn't either.**

_**"I've found almost everything ever written about love to be true. Shakespeare said "Journeys end in lovers meeting." What an extraordinary thought. Personally, I have not experienced anything remotely close to that, but I am more than willing to believe Shakespeare had. I suppose I think about love more than anyone really should. I am constantly amazed by its sheer power to alter and define our lives. It was Shakespeare who also said "love is blind". Now that is something I know to be true. For some quite inexplicably, love fades; for others love is simply lost. But then of course love can also be found, even if just for the night. And then, there's another kind of love: the cruelest kind. The one that almost kills its victims. It's called unrequited love. Of that I am an expert. Most love stories are about people who fall in love with each other. But what about the rest of us? What about our stories, those of us who fall in love alone? We are the victims of the one sided affair. We are the cursed of the loved ones. We are the unloved ones, the walking wounded. The handicapped without the advantage of a great parking space! Yes, you are looking at one such individual"**_

_Humans are incredibly lovable, not only because they are lovable but because they believe in the idea of love almost religiously, and even if love isn't always easy and isn't always everlasting the thing is that humans continue trying. I always try to make the things a little bit interesting but, at the end, I think that I am like all the humans, a total romantic. This story could start in L.A, with two people who have fall in love when one of them couldn't believe in romance anymore but we will meet them later. I could try to introduce you to other couple, one that are in the verge of breaking up but don't worry, things will brighten up for the couple, at least for the one that deserves it. But, again, we will meet them later. No, this story will begin in London, when Christmas is about to begin and the life of one blonde is about to change…_

_Cupid.-_

Glinda knew that this wasn't the best idea in the world, she knew it even before starting wrapping her present but she also knew that she couldn't do anything different. Glinda was in love and the cruel thing, almost laughable thing was that she knew that she didn't deserve the guy.

Glinda had been in love with Fiyero since she was a confused teenager with no home, Fiyero had taken care of her, had taught her and had provided her and when both of them grew up and Glinda entered in the university and she became a journalist she thought that Fiyero and her could be a famous duo of journalist, that they could have a one truly beautiful story which can make everyone jealous. But love wasn't a thing in which Glinda had good luck and after a couple of months working in the same place, Fiyero forget her and started dating Dorothy.

Dorothy was beautiful, Glinda couldn't deny that and she knew, deep down, that she didn't want it either because she knew that Fiyero wasn't for her, but, still it hurt when she saw them talking to each other.

Like right-fucking-now in the middle of the party of the office. Glinda sighed and thought about going home, about calling her sister and talking with her for hours until the anger and jealousy disappeared. But she was stronger than that so she approached her only friend in the entire office and stole the champaign flute that the other blonde had.

Nessa blinked twice until her eyes fixed in Fiyero and Dorothy, who were both currently talking to the main editor of the office and clicked her tongue in disgust before giving a puff, the smoke of the cigarette making a gray screen in which Glinda could hide, albeit for a couple of seconds.

- I thought that you and Mr Brightside over there were done- commented while catching another champaign flute from one of the waiters.

- And we are done- answered Glinda quickly, too quickly- after I caught her with Dorothy I broke up with him.

Nessa nodded but without any conviction.

- And why is that that when Dorothy isn't near I only see both of you talking and dating? You are still her friend? After everything that he had done to you?

Glinda sighed, that was a couple of tricky questions, questions that she knew how to respond but ones that she didn't like what type of person painted with the truthful answers.

- Well, we talk with each other for hours, via phone, in lunches… and I don't know but when I'm with him…

Nessa looked at her friend with a pity look.

- I never knew that you could be so pathetic G.

Glinda snorted.

- Well, I am very aware of that fact.

- If your sister knew about Fiyero I am sure that she would be the first saying that you need to break his legs or something- continued Nessa nonchalantly and Glinda nodded because she knew that if Emma knew about Fiyero and all their story the other blonde would be the cause of Fiyero's disappearance.

- I don't want to bother her and besides, it isn't important.

Nessa was about to snort and reply when Oz came and asked Glinda if she had finished her article which, obviously, the blonde hadn't so Nessa said bye to the blonde and started another cigarette while Glinda started typing the wedding article that was due in less than thirty minutes.

She was typing and muttering the last changes in the article when she heard the voice of Fiyero, she turned and smiled, incapable of doing anything more.

- Hi- she said, hating her voice for sounding so… breathy but Fiyero only chuckled.

- I think that you are the only one that could write an article with all the party that we are throwing.

Glinda continue smiling but remembered how to answer to that pun.

- Well, I am the only one that haven't finished my article so…- she clicked "send" and said article was ready to be printed.- Now, you have my total attention.

Fiyero approached her and looked at her in a way that Glinda felt herself tremble, she was still in love with him and she didn't knew how to forget his body, his words or the promises that they had exchange.

- I have bought something for you- said Fiyero casually and Glinda nodded to herself and opened the drawer in where the present that she was wrapping earlier had been resting for the last half an hour.

- I have something for you too- answered happily, almost blushing. But the blush in her cheeks disappeared when Fiyero laughed again and held her hand in mock surrender.

- Oh dear, I have a present for you but I don't have it with me right now, I know that it must be in the car so we can see later if I can find it, but don't worry, you are going to be spectacular with it. Even hot.

And with that all the expectations of Glinda disappeared like water turning into steam.

- Well- started insecure- My present isn't something hot but I think that you will like it.

Fiyero unwrapped his present and opened his eyes in wonder when he saw the Wizard of Oz, the book in which he had been in love since he was a little kid, a detail that Glinda knew, of course.

- And it's a first edition- continued Fiyero- wh… where did you find it?

- In the little shop that we found in Covet Garden- came the reply and Glinda had to bite in her tongue because she almost continue by saying "before you started dating that Dorothy"

- You are the best- muttered Fiyero and Glinda could feel the electricity between them, electricity that she knew could be powerful. She was about to answer when the voice of the director interrupted their moment and Fiyero and herself went back to the open space of the office.

- Well, now that we are all here I want to say a few words before all of you start with your holidays, first of all thank you for all the work…

The voice of the director came to Glinda in blurred waves but when she heard her name she stood up.

- In here sir- said.

- Ah, there you are Glinda, well, I want to ask you a favor, a personal favor you could say.

- And what it is sir?

- Well, this night I have known that two people in this city will marry soon and I would be glad that you could be the reporter of the new since you are the best in that aspect.

Glinda nodded, her mind already planning how to do the article, the photos… but her smile froze when she heard the two people that the director called.

- Fiyero, Dorothy, come here and let me tell you again that I am very happy…

Glinda didn't want to know another word and turned, leaving the office and the party and Fiyero and that damned present in the back of Fiyero's car and Nessa who glanced at her one more time before sighing. She didn't remember the train or the bus that she took when returning home, but she remembered the cries that scared her dog for hours when, finally, she reached her lights of London still imprinted in her eyes.

And then she let herself cry.

SQ

In a total different place another type of love story was ending:

Graham opened her eyes and the first thing that he saw was the light that made the already big house bigger, he winced, knowing what came next and stood up wincing again because of the long night in the couch instead of Regina's bed.

- Gina, baby- called already climbing the stairs- Please, let me explain myself, I wasn't… It wasn't what it looked like, I can assure you…

His stopped in mid-sentence when he entered in the bedroom, Regina was already up and ready to work, her makeup and hair perfect, like every morning.

- I don't want to know whatever lie you can make right here Graham, our relationship is over.- Her voice was cold, hiding her pain like always, like her mother had taught her to do since Daniels' death.

- But baby, I am not seeing her, we haven't had sex!- exclaimed Graham, now rising his voice once again.- And this isn't only my fault you know.

Regina turned over and looked at Graham with disdain.

- Excuse me?

- You barely sleep here anymore, or if you do you have your blackberry always on, and you have turned half of the house in a studio to work better, and don't get me started in the fact that I can't remember when the last time that we had sex was.

- I am too busy to have sex but when you are too busy with your little creations I have to be proper and understand you- reminded him Regina with more and more anger shining in her eyes. - I know now what type of relationship you can have, we had a misunderstanding with the type of involvement that we were having but now I am ready to make myself very clear Graham. Get out of my house.

Graham picked up a few things that were still in the room and said again that he was innocent, the hurt in Regina growing with each lie, she knew the truth, she had seen the flirting when she had entered in what supposedly was a reunion of a few associates, she had listen to the words that Graham had said before making herself heard. The worst part of all of it was that Regina had tried, really tried to have something with Graham. She knew that Graham couldn't be Daniel but she believed that she needed to let it go. And Graham had seemed a perfect choice at first.

- And now you are there, watching me without crying, like always, because you can't cry…- Graham was still trying to make himself heard.

- Just answer me the truth for once Graham- said while looking at him, in slips and a t-shirt in the porch of her house- Is it true that you and her are having an affair?

Graham bit her lips before answering, that gardener shocked his head, knowing that that couldn't end well.

- Yes- answered- Yes, we are seeing each other, she is young, she thinks that true love exists, she…

Regina punched him, her anger finally exploding.

- Then go and tell this… Mary Margaret that true love doesn't exists because your life as a fairy tale prince is over. I return you to the pond that I found you.

And with that she closed the door, leaving Graham with a broken nose and ego. She started breathing, feeling the anger boiling in her, and the worry of the last thing that Graham had muttered before her question. It was true that she couldn't cry, since the death of Daniel she had found that she couldn't. "Maybe is because I am already broken" she thought with the anger becoming frustration.

- Ahem- said a weak voice.

- Sidney, I hope that it's important.- muttered the brunette eyeing the weak man. She had always despised him but he was very good with his job and albeit she found the obvious attraction that the man felt for her a little bit annoying it was also helpful when she needed to talk to some directors of the industry that thought that because she was a woman she wasn't as good as other people in the industry.

- Well, David has a little bit of doubt with the last work and he says that he needs you, and because of the screams we thought that…

- No, you are right, we need to finish the trailer of that film or we aren't going to complete it on time. Give me a couple of seconds and I'm with you.

Maybe Regina Mills couldn't cry but the world was still spinning.


	2. Chapter 2 To England with(out) love

**Hi all! Well, thanks for the reviews, the follows and everything! I wanted to submit earlier but I have been a little busy… here is the second chapter. If anyone is wondering I can't predict how longer will be each chapter, as said in the first one I have already written everything so I am playing a little by ear but more or less it will be between the first chapter and this one.**

Regina smiled to Sidney and David and nodded firmly when the three of them agreed in her idea, the job was done but now she had a lot of free time, a free time that she didn't want to have because albeit Graham had proven himself useless he had been true in his statement. And that bothered her much more than she was prepared to admit.

- I am going on vacation- said with her deep voice already squinting her eyes when Sidney and David coughed with the ghost of a smirk in their lips.- Do you have any comments Sidney?

- N..no- stuttered Sidney- Is only that you never go on vacation, and especially in Christmas time.

- Yeah- intervened David- You always says that Christmas is our better moment to make money.

Regina sighed and nodded.

-Is true but I have found recently that I am not becoming any younger and I need some time to think about me. I have books that I don't know what they are about, and places that I would want to see. I think that we all need some time so, gentlemen, we will see each other in a couple of weeks.-

And with that Regina entered in her part of the house once again, she knew that her little speech had been unnecessary and that she had let her emotions show but she truly needed a place in which Graham's words didn't affect her.

So there it was, in front of her computer trying to find a way to be in another place without feeling alone "A good time for being single" She muttered while trying to avoid the places in which being single could be a disaster. After a while she founded a little web in which she could choose a variety of houses to live in for the time that she wanted. Pleased with herself she decided to click in England; the British culture was one she knew very well because of her mother, a total British lover who had taught her all that she knew. Cora had always been cruel and sarcastic and Regina and she never worked out their differences but one thing was true and that was that Regina adored England as much as her mother had loved the country.

"Let's see, Surrey can be a perfect choice"- thought the brunette while typing in the chat. A green dot informed her that whoever was giving their house was still online so she decided to give it a try.

SQ

Meanwhile, in Surrey a blonde was crying almost comically while trying to forget that all her life seemed to be a cruel joke but she wasn't achieving a lot. While slapping herself for thinking in gassing herself she reached her computer that was emitting beeps, signaling that a stranger was interested in her house.

**Ms Mills: I'm interested in renting your house. Is still available? I'm wondering if your house is available this Christmas, because if it is you could be a real lifesaver. I know it's ridiculously late to be asking but if you are at all interested please contact me**.

Glinda closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, it couldn't be true, but it was. Someone was offering her the escape that she needed. So she started typing, hoping that this Mills persona was still online.

Glinda: I'm very interested but the cottage is really only available for home exchange, we switch houses, cars, everything. I haven't done it before but friends of mine have. Where are you?

Regina blinked, she hadn't considered the possibility of exchanging her house but thinking about it it wasn't a terrible idea, with that idea in mind she answered truthfully.

**MsMills: L.A**

Glinda opened her mouth in shock, L.A, the place in which dreams become reality. She loved films and books'; having the opportunity to be in one of the places that all the industry is placed was almost like a ticket to heaven.

Glinda: I've never been there but I always wanted to go. I'm Glinda by the way; I'm very normal, neatfreak, healthy, non-smoker and single.

The brunette chuckled, Glinda seemed sweet and even if she didn't like people like that in her work she would be lying if she said that she didn't like that kind of attitude in people.

**Ms Mills: I'm Regina.**

The answer was quick

Glinda:Hi

Biting her bottom lip Regina started to type again.

**Ms Mills: Hi, I must say, your house looks idyllic. Just what I need**.

Glinda smiled, things were starting to look good.

Glinda: Really? Thanks, what's your place looks like?

The brunette stopped for one second before answering.

**Ms Mills: My place is nice but it's a little bigger than yours.**

Glinda: Not hard to be

**Ms Mills: Can I ask you one thing?**

Glinda: Of course

Regina typed without filter, the reality was that she wanted a place in which she felt alone, with any distractions, with anything that could make her remember not only that she was single but that Daniel wasn't with her. And because of that she didn't want anyone that could meddle in her mind. She knew that asking that kind of question was making her more transparent to Glinda and for one moment she felt the panic of outing herself once more. She lived in L.A but old habits die hard it seemed.

**Ms Mills: Are there any man or woman interesting searching for someone in your town?**

Glinda blinked but shrugged and answered with honesty.

Glinda: No one.

**Ms Mills: When can I come?**

Glinda: Tomorrow is too soon?

Regina doubted, she never had taken a big decision like this without thinking but maybe the point of all of this was that, to not think so she answered.

**Ms Mills: Tomorrow is perfect**

Glinda: We are on for two weeks starting tomorrow!

SQ

Glinda was fastening her belt before the departure of the plane when a very good looking man winked at her; she thought that maybe that was the signal that, at last, she was doing something good with her life instead living the life of other person. But as soon that thought entered in her mind the good looking guy seated in another part of the plane leaving Glinda sandwiched between a young girl in her mid-twenties and her grandma who started bickering right away. Glinda listened the entire story about Ruby's ex-boyfriend and what was the opinion of her Grandma about him the entire flight.

Maybe she wasn't doing any better going to L.A

That thought became a premonition when her phone whistled, indicating that she had received a message, from Fiyero. With a breathy laugh she decided to let go all the anguish that that man created in her world and with little time to think she answered to him "We both know that I need to fell out in love with you."

Maybe she was making a good decision after all.


	3. Chapter 3 Winds and snowdrops

**Hi all! Well, this is the third chapter, tomorrow I think that I will update a longer chapter but for now this will be it, I'm a little evil and I looove the cliffhangers. **

**Now, with the story ;) And thanks for the reviews and your opinions.**

Regina was trying to sleep in her first-class seat when her mind started to replay the last thing that Graham has said to her and with that the doubts about her decision started making stronger with each passing minute. But she was a strong woman who had made herself a place in an industry very tough so she decided to try it. Because she needed to be happy.

SQ

In another place Glinda was starting to know L.A. For her excited senses the weather was different, the air smelled different and for the first time in a long period of time she felt that she could be happy, all the doubts that had been clogging her mind seemed to disappear as soon as she saw another house from L.A or another thing remotely different from England. When she finally reached the house of Regina she needed to do a double take, just for confirmation because it sounded impossible that she could have such a good fortune. But yes, the mansion that she was seeing, white, big and quite beautiful albeit a little lonely, was placed in the direction that Regina had send to her, the keys were where Regina had told her and everything looked real so Glinda smiled and started wandering the house, almost fainting when she saw the enormous cd-player and the immense collection of dvd s.

With a content sigh she stretched in the, also, enormous king sized bed and assured her that she was doing the right thing being in L.A

SQ

Regina, however, wasn't doing so great, England was cold and albeit she knew the country she had never been there in the coldest months so when the air of the airport changed to the one that was outdoors she almost wanted to know how to create fire of thin air. Not only that but the taxi that drove her to Glinda's house refused to carry on with it because of the snow. When she finally arrived at the beautiful house that she had explored already via internet she felt cold and damp and she almost wanted to murder someone.

After wandering a little and getting to know how the cottage was she decided to buy something from the nearest village but with her mood driving in the other side of the road become almost an impossible task and when she arrived to the village she was starting to thought if there was really something out there who was making fun of her. Karma, perhaps.

That night, after trying reading and petting Glinda's dog a couple of times she decided that she wasn't a person that could do something like this, she couldn't leave with all the responsibilities attached to her, she couldn't and wouldn't so as soon as she ended her cider she started making the luggage. She didn't think of Glinda, of course, but deep down she knew that even if she came back she couldn't cut out Glinda's vacation because she said so but she was so focused in going back L.A, Graham be dammed, that she really didn't want to think in anything else.

SQ

Meanwhile said blonde was relaxing in the pool, almost not believing her luck, not only the place was beautiful but almost dream-like and she was starting to forget Fiyero and all the regrets that had been eating her since catching Fiyero kissing Dorothy. When she left the pool she decided to do something that had stopped doing since "Mr Brightside" as Nessa would say: Watching a romantic film. She was deciding in where of all the dvd-players that Regina owned she could see better the film when the telephone rang.

At first she didn't know what to do, answering or not but when she saw that the phone was confirming that there were someone at the door she decided that answering was the better option.

SQ

Zelena was listening to the rant that Walsh was having via phone while waiting for Regina to open the main gate when a voice with an English accent was heard instead of the American accent that she was expecting.

- Regina? - asked only for confirmation, she had met the brunette and knew that that voice wasn't the one that the other woman possessed.

- No, I'm afraid not- came the response, Zelena smiled without realizing because that sweet voice made her forget all her little inner voices that were always bothering her.- Regina isn't here.

- Oh- answered the redhead while Walsh kept talking with his phone.- Well, I'm Zelena, could you.. Could you open the gates?

- Yes, only give me a sec because I don't know how to do that but…

After a little bit of swearing the gate started to open and Zelena smiled internally, this girl was interesting to say the least. After apologizing for her behavior Glinda turned off the speaker and went to open the door, totally mortified.

Zelena blinked when she went off the car and saw the blonde that was currently coming towards her.

- Hello- said the British with her blush fading- I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't know how to open and…

- No, dear- Zelena was a very strong willed woman and she respected Regina because she and her where very alike in many things, but this blonde that clearly wasn't the latina, had something that made her smile and be nervous about, she glanced towards Walsh who was still talking in his phone- I should have called first.

- Well, Regina isn't here, I'm afraid; she is in England, on holiday.

As soon as Glinda finished her speech a strong wind started and Glinda and Zelena were enveloped in it. The red head arched one brow. "The Santa Ana" murmured.

- Pardon?- replied Glinda while rubbing her eye.- Oh, something must have blew into my eye…

- The Santa Ana, is a wind that we have, it is believed that when the Santa Ana blow everything could happen. Here, let me help you dear. - And with that Zelena approached the blonde- Yes, you got something in your eyelash, don't move…

It were a couple of seconds, even less but Glinda felt how her heart started to tremble, the deep voice of Zelena, her eyes, even the way in which she moved was something mesmerizing so she closed her eyes, making the task for the red head easier but making her nervousness disappear a little.

- Thank you- she cursed internally, her voice was breathy again.

- No problem. – The American nodded and stepped aside- Well, you see, I'm Zelena, I know Graham and he asked me to come here for his pc.

- And Graham is…?

- Oh, Regina ex-boyfriend, but since you said that she wasn't here…

- Well, no I'm afraid, but I could talk with Regina's assistant and you could come here other day for the pc.. I mean, I don't want to bother you but…

- No, I understand you, is totally fine.

Both of them looked at each other with smiles on her faces.

- Oh, sorry, I'm Glinda- said the blonde awkwardly and Zelena took her hand while smirking a little. – You said you were Graham's…?

- Oh, well, I'm a film composer, like him.

- Oh, and you composed this?- came the immediate answer, Zelena laughed internally again, this girl apparently was full of questions and she rather like it, she glanced back in her car where a beautiful music was playing.

- This? Yes, of course.

- It's beautiful

Zelena nodded before answering.

- I would have been honored to write this but no, I'm afraid- she laughed at the end when she saw Glinda's face who had started to blush again- Oh, and that is my…well, Walsh.

Walsh turned off his phone and approached them.

- Hi, ready to go? - obviously he hadn't been paying attention but Zelena shrugged it off.

- Yes, yes, Glinda, I will be back here as soon as I can, thank you for everything.

Glinda gave a little wave but when she was entering the house again she heard Zelena's voice again.

- Don't blow away.

And with that Glinda was left with another smile and another blush. When she started to close the door she saw an elderly man crossing in front of the gate and she wondered for a second who could he be but let it go at the end while the man kept walking. The Santa Ana still blowing

This man, dear humans, will be another part of our story but we will return back to him and his life in another moment.

SQ

Meanwhile, in Europe a brunette was trying to sleep but said sleep seemed to delude her. Sighing she started to thinking about getting up and read a little when a loud banging startled her, after hearing that the dog started barking as well she decided to go the door. When she finally reached the door the person on the outside has started screaming.

- Glinda, I swear to gods that if you don't open now I'm going to piss right here and I know how much you love the snowdrops.

For the voice inflexion whoever that was outside was a)a woman and b)knew Glinda so Regina opened the door.

- You are not Glinda- said a beautiful blonde while trying to not tremble in front of the brunette beauty that had materialized in Glinda's porch.- Or if you are I think that I had too many this night.


	4. Chapter 4 Sisters and brandy

**The fourth chapter! Well, this chapter is SQ-centric so don't worry ;) Also, for the people that have seen the movie… As you probably already had seen, I have made a few changes in the original script, nothing big but little changes in the order of the information given… things like that. In this chapter I have re-arranged the dialogues again; the thing is that I want to focus more in the details of Regina and Emma and what and how they feel the situation. And although a love the film in this part of the dialogue I didn't like it how Amanda deals with her feelings. I don't want to spoiler anything to anyone that could not have seen the film but let's say that I have preferred to re-arrange that part of the original dialogue because I wanted something more… organic, and more close to what I think could happen in a situation like this. I hope to not bother anyone with the differences with the movie. And with that… thanks again for the reviews, the follows and everything!**

_- You are not Glinda- said a beautiful blonde while trying to not tremble in front of the brunette beauty that had materialized in Glinda's porch.- Or if you are I think that had too many this night._

- No- came the answer from Regina, she looked at the other woman appreciatively: The blonde was taller than her, with a pale skin and eyes that with the light of the porch she wasn't sure if they were blue or green. Her hair was a curls mess and albeit she looked a little bit disheveled in that cold weather and she was wearing leather she found her stunning.- Glinda isn't here.- continued when she realized that she had been looking at the blonde for maybe a little too long.

- Oh, well, May I..?- the blonde was obviously mortified but she obviously needed to enter and maybe because Regina was still a little bit shaken off after everything that had happened to her or maybe because the other woman was truly a sight she left her usual doubts and fears and let the blonde enter in the house.

- I'm Emma, Glinda's sister-said Emma as soon as she was in the house.

- I'm Regina Mills; I'm staying here- responded Regina, looking at the blonde without knowing what to say.

- Reginamills? Is that one word? - joked Emma while opening the door of the restroom and closing it.

- No, of course- scoffed Regina, but as soon Emma was out of sight she looked at herself in the mirror of the little hall. She looked disheveled too, her hair didn't look better than Emma's and her pajamas, albeit with a good taste were wrinkled. With quick strokes she tried to iron the wrinkles in the fabric with little reaction for the fabric itself. Her attempt to look better ended when Emma come from the bathroom.

- I'm sorry – repeated the blonde while trying to appear more sober that she was. - You didn't deserve my rudeness.

Regina smiled a little, the blonde not only was gorgeous but something in her eyes, a little bit of cockiness maybe made her face adorable. When she realized that she had been smiling to the blonde for a couple of seconds she flustered.

- No, it's ok... Emma, right? - When the other woman nodded Regina continued- Glinda is in L.A.

Emma shook her head

- Glinda rarely goes anywhere.

- We have something in common then – replied Regina, her breath catching in her throat when Emma stumbled in her direction. - She put this house for a house exchange so now I'm here in her house and she is in my house.

- Oh, she called yesterday but I couldn't talk to her and I completely forgot to call her back, now I feel so bad… - she sighed and stumbled once more. - Can I sit? I don't want to bump into you.

Regina smiled again and nodded.

- Yes, sure.

She looked the lanky figure as Emma sat in the coach, the blonde was charming, and even if Regina always had loathed when someone like Emma talked to her, something in the blonde made her heart flutter.

- Again I must say I'm sorry- continued Emma- I'm the older sister of Glinda and, believe it or not, I'm her semi-respectful sister almost all the time.- she smiled and Regina couldn't help but chuckle, Emma was a little bit flustered as well and the brunette suspected that it wasn't only because the alcohol- Anyways, when I drink a little too much my sister often let me stay in her house, this days this has happened more often than not.- Emma looked at her feet, embarrassed but when Regina didn't ask about it she continue.- I know that it's a poor explanation but…- Emma looked at Regina and inhaling she smiled again- Anyway, enough of me, how is it going so far?

Regina nibbled her upper lip, wondering if she could talk with Emma about how she felt about the situation that she, herself, had put in. But Emma, albeit drunk, had been a good distraction so far so she decided to trust the blond.

- In fact I will catch a plain tomorrow, well, today. I'm returning to L.A.

Emma frowned in confusion and, with her foggy mind she did the math, if Glinda had been gone since that very morning this woman…

- And when did you get here?

- Six hours ago- come the reply, Regina already feeling her skin heating, she thanked for her skin complexion because with the soft lights of the living room she hoped that Emma couldn't see her face.

- We have made a great impression haven't we?- come the reply with a chuckle from the blonde and the brunette nodded a little before stammering a little "Is not that"- And what is it then?- Emma asked smirking a little.

- I'm… I'm not a person that decides something in the spot, usually I think a lot about everything and this vacation was caused because I broke up with someone and said someone told me a couple of things that, definitely, hurt me more than I let them saw. I will get you ahm… do you like cider? Is the only liquor that I have bought.

- Actually I think that there is some brandy in the cabinet over there- replied Emma before looking at the other woman, unsure if she would carry on with her story. But Regina kept talking. Her nervousness showing.

- So I thought that going on vacation I would feel liberated and… well, less lonely but in here I feel lonelier.

- So… you are not married- stated Emma while pouring the brandy in two glasses while Regina fumbled with her hands.

- No, I am not, I look like I am married?- answered the brunette raising an eyebrow. She didn't know if she should feel insulted by the question or amused but when she saw the little smile that appeared slowly as Emma nodded to, apparently herself, she decided that she will kept talking with the blonde.

- No, I suppose that I wanted to… um… I wanted a confirmation? That I had understood you. And me either.

Regina almost laughed. Emma was being a huge improvement in her night.

- Cheers- murmured the blonde while passing the other glass to Regina.

- Cheers- the reply was muttered but Emma could hear it and they both looked at each other while drinking. Finally Regina seat near the British and they both smiled at each other. The brunette knew that the other woman was intoxicated but even if Emma wasn't sober she had a charm that made her natural defenses crumble. She wasn't interested in her money, or she didn't want to impress her, and maybe was the casual way in which Emma talked to her and smiled to her but she felt herself relax, a thing that she truly hadn't do in a long time.

- It would be bad if I stay? - Questioned Emma while rubbing the back of her neck- I will be gone before you came down of Glinda's bed… Sorry, your bed. I promise that you will never lay eyes on me again.

The American looked at the blonde, her hair framing her face which was reddening slowly, this time Regina wasn't sure if it was because of their conversation or because of the brandy.

- Its fine, you can stay of course. - said finally while ending her alcohol, at least she had something to occupy her thoughts while glancing at Emma who was currently doing the same. "It seems that I am not the only one nervous here" thought the latina while fumbling with her hair with the other hand. - I will get you some blankets.

- Thank you, they are in the cupboard, on the top of the scrabble.

- Thanks- murmured Regina while handing the blankets to the blonde. – I'm sorry for my behavior too; I suppose that you weren't expecting an American that wanted to tell you all of her life, bet you are glad you knocked.

- Actually I am- murmured Emma and suddenly Regina felt how close of the Brittish she was.

- Well- stuttered- Good night.

- Sweet dreams Regina- came the answer and, right there, Emma kissed her lips tenderly before looking at her with nervousness.

Regina opened her mouth, she felt exhilarated but, at the same time, she didn't knew how to behave or how to answer to the kiss, kiss that, to be true, she was half expecting half wishing since Emma has said her name with that sweet accent of hers.

- Kiss me again- said firmly at the end, her eyes locking with Emma's.

Emma kissed her with a little bit of fear still in her eyes, she knew that she wasn't supposed to do that but something in the brunette made her own rules invalid. And she wanted to make a good impression in Regina, she didn't know why exactly but she felt that she at least needed to try to impress her. So, even if she knew that the first kiss hadn't been in fact, a very good move she was happy to oblige and when, at the end, Regina moaned a little and she, herself, felt the sparks rising in her body she decided that she had done the best move possible.

- I have never done something like this- muttered the brunette, resting her face in the crook of Emma's neck.- Kissing a total stranger.

Emma hugged the other woman, already liking the way in that both of her bodies merged together.

- I have done that a couple of times more than you- admitted while licking her lips.

- Let me try this again- and with that she kissed Emma herself.

Regina didn't know how she was kissing Emma but she definitely was enjoying it and even if Daniel crossed her mind she could deal with the pain that that brought later.

- I must say that if we don't stop…- muttered Emma while kissing her again.

- Then we won't stop- responded Regina quickly. - But I hope to not disappoint you.

Emma looked at her and caressed her cheek.

- I don't know if this is for the bastard of your ex but I know that you can't disappoint me.

And with that final sentence Regina kissed Emma again, her heart, which has been stone since Daniel already melting slowly with each kiss.

**Ta-da! Here it is, I haven't realized that I have written so much with this scene of the movie but… Anyways, I have decided that each chapter will have 2k more or less ( charmiaj ;))**


	5. Chapter 5 Of pubs and second decissions

**The fifth chapter! Well, remember when in the last chapter I told you that I have done a few changes? In the beginning of the chapter you will see exactly what changes. But don't be disappointed, although the film hasn't any M-rated scene I have write some of them. If anyone has doubts or wants to know why the changes feel free to ask me but I think that Regina explains my point of view very nicely. (xd)**

**Thanks for the reviews and the follows and you know, reviewing is caring; show me your love (?)**

Next day the brunette found herself trying to do some coffee, the blonde upstairs still sleeping. She sighed while pulsing buttons, last night had been interesting but with the new light of the day the brunette knew that whatever was happening between the blonde and herself must stop, even if last night…

The sound of somebody descending the stairs made her remember that she, in fact, wasn't alone, something that had scapeof her mind the last two seconds. She looked at the stairs, which were in front of the kitchen and nodded in acknowledgment when Emma entered in the room.

- Hi- muttered the blonde while rummaging in the clothes that she had left downstairs. - I lost my contact lens last night… I can't remember how… Ah, there it is, much better- Regina looked again half expecting the blonde putting other lens in her eyes but finding that the other woman was wearing now a couple of glasses.

She looked adorable and with the half smile that the brittish was now wearing Regina tried hard to fight a blush.

- Let me help you- offered the blonde, seeing that Regina was still trying to made work the coffee machine- Glinda bought this in a jumble sale a couple of years ago and sometimes it's hard to make it work.

Her speech ended and was replaced by a chuckle.

- Well and other times if someone forgets to plug in the coffee machine it won't work.

Regina blushed a little but scoffed. She was feeling that the walls around her heart were building themselves and in some way, she was relieved of that. Finally the coffee machine started working and both women looked at each other, Emma fumbling a little with her glasses.

- You don't need to worry- started Regina- about us I mean, last night was enjoyable I must say but that's it.

- Well, last night nothing happened, or if it happened I was much drunker that I feel now because the only thing that I remember doing was kissing you.

- That's accurate- The brunette held her chin high, she wasn't a prude but when Emma and her had crashed in Glinda's bed she had felt that having sex with a total stranger wasn't something that she should do. She didn't know anything about the blonde and, albeit charming and gorgeous she didn't felt it right. Besides, she was leaving in a couple of hours. - We only kissed but you don't need to worry, as I said, nothing will happen.

Emma nodded with a strange smile in her lips, Regina was indeed a very interesting woman and even if she felt a little pang of hurt hearing those words she was relieved that nothing had happened.

- Besides, we barely known each other- muttered Regina under her breath while searching for a cup, Emma gave her one before answering.

- Well, I wouldn't say that but it's true that list night was indeed incredible but, as you had said something of one night. And… no, thanks, I probably must be going- replied when Regina signaled the coffee machine before drinking for her cup.

The atmosphere of last night was decidedly broken so the blonde started to prepare herself from the cold, she was turning again to Regina when her telephone, that she had left in the kitchen when she had descend the stairs, started to beep, someone was calling her. Out of reflex Regina caught the mobile and read the ID before passing the device to Emma.

"Henry" muttered the brunette while seeing how Emma's face lit up "Well, I won't need to worry as it seems"

- I should go - repeated the blonde while ending the call without responding- And… I just need to ask but... Even if you stay you won't need to worry about me, really, my life is a mess right now so you could stay here and we won't meet each other again. I promise you that…

- Emma- came the cold response, Regina was grateful in that moment that she hadn't have sex with that stranger, because it was obvious that said blonde had someone looking for her.- As I said earlier you don't need to worry, furthermore I am not leaving the country because of you since I planned this much earlier than our previous meet.

Emma sighed and smiled.

- True, well, in that case I only needed that confirmation… that and the one in what you tell me that you are ok; I found that I tend to hurt people without realizing.

The brunette looked at the blonde with a little bit of curiosity. She had the same problem, at least according to Graham and maybe was the little blink in Emma's eyes but she felt that the woman need something to not to worry.

- I promise that I am not and I won't fall in love with you Emma, but thanks for last night.

Emma opened her mouth a couple of times before answering.

- Nicely put, well… I know that you are leaving and even if you won't be leaving I would respect your wishes as I have said but this night I have meet with a couple of friends in the only pub of the village. If you are… well, if something happens and at the end you don't return to L.A… I would love to talk with you. And Regina, I don't know all of the details of your ex-boyfriend or girlfriend but, truth is, you are lovely.

Regina was left speechless and Emma took advantage of that and exited the cottage.

SQ

A couple of hours later Regina found herself grabbing her suitcase and with a huff passing it to the flight attendant, but in the same moment that she looked at the green eyes of the woman she remembered the eyes of Emma. She cursed under her breath but kept her face spotless of the doubts that were clouding her mind. She was a woman that felt everything twice as big, a couple of friends had told her that in a lot of occasions and she had let those very emotions dictate a lot of the decisions that she had made in her life. With a sigh she grabbed her suitcase again and turned. Maybe she needed to do something before leaving UK. Or maybe, as her mother would have stated, she needed to return to L.A, but her mother wasn't her, and maybe was the idea of doing the same as her mother would do, maybe Daniel's voice in her ears, maybe Emma's laughter echoing Daniel's… but she kept her feet steady and her suitcase near her while walking, already with an idea in her mind.

SQ

Meanwhile, in L.A, Glinda woke up feeling happier than ever, no Fiyero dragging her down, no coworkers asking her help and no cold crawling her legs. She turned on the radio and started to dance a little with the beat, thanking Regina for her house and for the luxuries that the other woman had in said place, but when she was already thinking of something to do her telephone rang. With a frown she answered the device, thinking that maybe her sister had remembered to call her back.

- Hello?

- Hello Glinda- and in that very moment the blonde knew that all the energy that he was feeling was going to fly away.

- Fiyero- murmured, returning to the bed. - How are you?

The man chuckled a little and with a sigh answered her question.

- How about you start with a less complicate question Glinda?

- Well, uhm... Is something wrong?

- I'm having a lot of problems with my book and… I suppose I need your help Glinda.

Glinda licked her lips, she knew that her answer will be yes but she wished, for one moment to be stronger and told Fiyero no.

- I suppose I could take a look at the pages if you send them to me. I mean, if you need me…

- Thanks…- for a couple of seconds Glinda believed that Fiyero would hang up and she would be still happy and with energy but Fiyero continued talking- Have you swim with that little bikini of yours? The red one that ties at the back.

Glinda, even if she didn't want to let her heart believed in Fiyero's words.

- How do you remember?

- Darling, I remember everything.

Glinda smiled.

- That's funny because last night I thought about you when…

- I'm sorry, I need to go now Glinda, I am meeting some friends, but I will send you the pages ok?

Then Fiyero hung up and Glinda closed her eyes, she had entered in the trap that was Fiyero once again. A soft sob escaped her lips and she resumed with her sleep.

SQ

In England Emma entered in the pub and searched for the brunette, she knew that the possibility of meeting her again was insignificant but she needed to try. She really wanted to know more about the brunette, and to see her smile again like last night, but the bar was full of couples and no one was the American latina that she had met so she smiled sadly and turned, waving to her friends, in her usual spot there was already a glass of brandy and she smiled to Killian and August who were looking at her with interest.

- Hello Emma- said August before slapping her boyfriend for trying to steal her drink- behave Killian.

The blonde smirked and when she was starting to tell her long-time friends about the brunette one of the couples in front of her moved and there it was with a glass of cider in her right hand, looking at her.

"Regina"- thought the blonde before smiling shyly, and Regina raised her brow before smiling herself.

SQ

Glinda was driving, trying to think in anything different that Fiyero while blaming herself for loving a man like him when she saw the elderly man for the other day, now looking lost and confused. With a frown she stopped the car, with a little bit of doubt because driving in the other side of the road was something a little bit tricky for her, and went to the man who was now looking at her with a little glint of mischievousness.

- Hi- started Glinda- do you want me to take you home?

The man smiled a little while trying to walk a little with his cane.

- Do you know where I live?

Glinda tilted her head before answering, the last day she had saw the man directing to the end of the block.

- I believed that yes, I know- answered with a smile.

- Then there is one of us that know dearie. - came the reply.

And Glinda couldn't help but smile a little, the man was old, with his hair turned white but her eyes were sparkling, it was like the man knew something that the world in which he was living didn't and Glinda was intrigued for that same smile.

- Come with me then. I will take you home.

She didn't need to drive a lot, when the last house of the block appeared she fall in love with it, it was older than Regina's house and it had an atmosphere very different from the other houses of the block, same as the man who was smiling at her with the same blinking eyes than earlier.

- You have a beautiful house.

- I have lived here the last 47 years dearie. At first we were only six living in this block but now… That is the reason because I was lost; everything is so different than before…

Glinda smiled, the man had a lot of energy, that was clear she couldn't help but want to know more about him "This trips is turning in something very interesting" she thought while remembering Zelena.

- I'm sure of that.

The man turned to her.

- From what part of England are you, dearie?

- From Surrey- Glinda replied, already amused of the nod of the man, it was almost that he only wanted the confirmation.

- Cary Grant was from there.

- It's true, how do you know that?

- He told me once- was the short answer and Glinda looked at the man speechless, he had meet Cary Grant? That man should have been someone from the industry.

After helping him to exit the car she walked her to the porch, her eyes never leaving the man and his cane.

- That was a very meet cute; thanks- said the man while smiling at her.

- What does that means? - her browns furrowing.

- Is an old cinema term, it is used when two people met in some way that they didn't expect it, say a man and a woman both need something to sleep in and both go to the same men's pajama department. The man says to the salesman, "I just need bottoms," and the woman says, "I just need a top." They look at each other and that's the 'meet cute.

- Oh- Glinda smiled, already loving the man's sense of humor.

- Well, our meet cute wasn't so cute but…

- So you are in the film business?

- I was, yes, I was a writer.

Both of them stopped at the porch, with Glinda still smiling and when the man couldn't open his door the blonde helped him.

But what was inside the house left her in awe, at the left of the hall there was a study which was full of awards, prizes, trophies and one Oscar trophy and Glinda felt that she needed to know more about that man who was so endearing. That feeling grew stronger when she realized that in one armchair was one plate full of not-eaten food, obviously the man lived alone and the thought of that man, who obviously had had a beautiful past was now lonely and living alone made her wanted to invite her to dinner.

- I enjoyed our meet cute. - The man smiled.

- Thank you for rescuing me.

- It was a pleasure. I was thinking…- began the blonde looking at the man- I have just arrived here and I don't know anyone and this night I was planning on going to a restaurant to dinner, would you like to go with me? If you aren't busy of course.

- Busy? Dearie, I've not been busy since 1976.

**So there it is, kudos for the person that guess correctly who is this man (?) **

**So, a couple of things, I wanted to start the relationship between Emma and Regina in a better form that the film makes Amanda and… I don't remember the name of Iris brother. Anyway, I think that the love story of Amanda and the brother could have been more realistic without the sex-in-the-first-night-albeit-Amanda-is-a control-freak thing. Regina's explanation of why is my own point of view but as I have said earlier anyone who wants to know more feel free to ask. And as I have said: the reviews are my chocolate, and I love chocolate ;)**


	6. Of leading ladies and book editors

**A/N Hi! I must say that I feel happy that you think like me with the Amanda-Iris brother fiasco. In fact Lucinda explain brilliantly in her review: The idea of both of them having sex the same night that they had known each other, plus Emma in this case, is completely drunk, wasn't a thing that I liked about the movie. And, besides, it's true that given the personalities of Amanda/Regina I think that both of them wouldn't return to Surrey for a one-night thing. Anyways, thanks a lot for your opinions, really.**

**Ah! And in this chapter you will discover who the old man is ;) Also I will explain Emma's and Regina's past, I hope that you like them!**

That night Glinda didn't realize how fast the time started to run with the little old man, he was sweet but with a mischievous side that made her laugh even more, he knew how to tell a story that's for sure and, sometimes, she thought that she caught a glimpse of the man that had been there.

- Wait, you are telling me that your first job was working for Mayer?

The man nodded.

- Yes, well, my really first job was in the Union and one day I went to the MGM, to give a note, and the girls working for Mayer were in a fizz, their boy hadn't show up, so I volunteered for the job and the next day I was in the payroll.

Glinda smiled, listening to that man was revitalizing.

- There is something that has bothering me all night dearie- started her companion.

- Why I'm bothering you with all this questions?

The man shook his head before answering.

- No, but what is doing a beautiful girl like you coming to the house of a stranger and in top of that having dinner with an old man like me?

Glinda sighed, and shook is her as well when she heard the compliment, she wasn't pretty and she knew it, Fiyero had made it clear when he had chosen Dorothy.

- I didn't want to spend my vacation with people that I see every day and…- she drink from her glass- well, the truth is that I didn't want to see one person, one ex-boyfriend you could say, that is getting married but didn't have the decency of being honest with me.

At that point her face was in tears and her companion grasped on of her hands and squeezed it before speaking himself.

- He is a schmuck then.

The blonde laughed a teary laugh when she heard the word but nodded.

- Yes, a pretty big one, how have you known?

- Dearie, he had lost you, it was pretty easy to guess that, even if I can't see the future or read people's minds... Glinda, in films there is always a leading lady and her best friend. And you are a leading lady, so I don't understand why you are behaving like the best friend.

Glinda opened her mouth but had to try a few times before answering because the last part of the man's speech had touched a nerve that she didn't know that she even possessed.

- Rumple, I have been seeing a therapist for three years and she never had said to me something like that, and it was brilliant, brutal, but brilliant.

Rumple smiled again and winked a little, her face lighting up with her words and Glinda started eating with appetite, Fiyero slowly disappearing from her mind.

SQ

In the cottage another blonde was sipping her coffee while reading the newspaper; she smirked when a brunette appeared stumbling in front of her.

- Good morning sleepy head- she said, still smirking, smirk that blossomed in a wide smile when the other woman blinked twice before touching her forehead.

- I have never drink like that- muttered Regina while grabbing another cup and pouring hot coffee in it.

- I think that you even won Killian in the drinking part, and he drinks like a pirate- answered Emma finishing her coffee.

Regina made a face before looking ashamed at the brittish.

- I can't remember what happened last night, we did something?

Emma smiled and touched the Latinas wrist before answering.

- No, we did not.

Regina looked at the blonde in awe, she had had a lot of sexual partners that didn't even bothered to ask permission first, like Leopold who pretty much tried to rape her one night right before Daniel's death, but the blonde in front of her only shrugged.

- You took care of me last night, when I was drunk myself, Regina, I couldn't take advantage of you, besides I happen to think that sex is a thing between two people.

The brunette smiled before drinking again from her cup, Emma wasn't wearing glasses this time but Regina wondered if she would see the blonde with them again. Emma, who had lowered her head to finish the article ended it and raised her head just in time to caught her staring, both of them blushed a little and Regina asked the next question, there was something that she could remember from last night but she wasn't sure.

- I asked you to stay?

Emma nodded again, this time blushing hard and Regina looked at her, smirking a little and happy because of her darker complexion the blush that she felt was hidden.

- Thanks- muttered finally, thinking that she didn't recall another time in which she had asked a person to stay.

Emma opened her mouth to say something but her mobile rang and Regina caught the device before passing to the blonde.

"Ashley"- she read quickly and when the blonde looked at the id and frowned she caught herself before sighing.

- I need to answer this call- said Emma before leaving the house, Regina looked at the green-eyed woman though the kitchen's windows and pensively she kept drinking her coffee.

- Henry, Ashley... you certainly look like a busy woman- said with a pang of regret, but she knew that whatever they were having she couldn't ask for more to Emma, albeit a part of her felt jealousy.

Emma entered the house again and Regina pretended to busy herself cleaning the kitchen but she knew that she wasn't fooling anyone when Emma touched her arm and smiled when she turned.

- I think that we need to go to lunch. - stated while trying to comb her mane with her hands.

- Excuse me?

- I think that you need to get dressed and grab some lunch and talk, start to knew each other.

Regina stared at the blonde, half closing her eyes before answering.

- Why?

- Why not?

And with that Regina knew that she was going to go to lunch with Emma.

SQ

Emma looked at Regina from the corner of her eye while driving, the brunette was smiling a little and looking at the landscape, her cheeks were tinted with a reddish color and she promise herself to tell the latina that she knew when the woman was blushing. When she looked again, she caught Regina looking at her with the same expression, her smile was relaxed, as well as her face and Emma quickly gave her a smile before exhaling, the woman knew how to make her nervous but in a good way. She hadn't felt something like that in a very long time, and even with Neal she didn't recall to be this happy with the only perspective of a lunch. She knew that the other woman had ghosts swarming in her mind because last night the brunette had muttered the name of Daniel a couple of times while sleeping but she didn't know if it would be safe to say that to the brunette.

When both of them were finally in the restaurant the blonde asked for table for two and offered a chair to the American, Regina fighting the surprise that the gesture brought.

- So- she started- I don't know what Glinda does but you are a..?

- Oh- Emma smiled and answered promptly- I'm a book editor.

- And are you mean?

- A little, I tend to write a lot of notes in the books that I don't like.

- So you are that type of book editor.

Emma looked at her lap before shrugging, fighting back the little smile that threatened to appear.

- And you always knew that you wanted to be a book editor?

This time the blonde laughed a little before talking.

- I'm starting to feel nervous, is this a job interview?

It was Regina's time to look at her lap.

- I'm sorry; I haven't had a date in so long that I think that I really don't know how to do it.

Emma grabbed her hands, which were starting to tremble and smiled.

- Just relax, I'm right here, and you aren't doing anything wrong, believe me; I have a horrid sense of humor.

- I doubt that- answered Regina while blushing.

- You are blushing again- teased the blonde and Regina looked astonished at the other woman.

- How do you…I mean, I haven't realized that I were blushing.

Emma move away from Regina's hands and answered.

- The question was if I had always knew that being an editor was my dream job.

- Exactly.

Emma looked intently at Regina before answering, feeling old fears arising

- When I was young I never had a chance to consider my future- said quickly- I'm an orphan, Killian and August are too and the three of them met each other when we were little, I think that I was six when I met August and Killian shortly after that. When I was sixteen I run from, in that moment, my foster house and I spent a year living in the streets, I think that you could say that I didn't have any perspective.

The brunette watched the brittish and this time it was her who grabbed Emma's hands in her own. She imagined Emma's face younger, full of fear and she felt a pang of anger because of all the things that she, for sure, have had to live when she was only a child.

- And Glinda? - asked sweetly.

Emma laughed.

- Yes, well, we had met in another foster home but when they sent me back I lost contact with her, until my year in the streets, one night I saw her in an alley and we started to talk, she had run away too so we.. I guess we decided to stick with the other. We lost contact shortly after that but we reunited again and we haven't lost contact since then, we see each other's as sisters, we feel like we are sisters in fact and thanks to her I started the university, I studied literature because I always have love books and shortly after her graduation I graduated. So we are family. And a lot of people think that we are really sisters, I mean, blood related ones because they say that we look very similar.

Regina smiled when she caught the note of embarrassment from Emma. She knew that in different circumstances she would be afraid of Emma, but she had proved to be an incredible human being so she kissed her palm, effectively ending the blondes rant.

- I think that is a beautiful story Emma.

The blonde smiled and nodded shyly.

- Thanks, I... Can I know more about you?

Regina nodded and put her hand under her chin.

- What do you want to know?

- Anything that you want to tell me.

Regina smacked Emma's hand before returning to her previous pose.

- I own a company that does movie advertising in L.A and…

- Wait, last night you said something about it but I didn't hear you telling that you were the CEO of the company.

- That is probably because I didn't tell you. My family name, Mills, is very famous in the industry and I tend to do that because I don't want anyone to make an incorrect assumption about me and the person that I am, also because I didn't want to intimidate anybody.

- Well, I am intimidated but also proud of your point of view- interrupted Emma while rising her glass, still empty.

Regina and Emma laughed a little until the sumiller show up and Emma let Regina select the wine.

- So, what about your family? - questioned Emma when they were both alone again.

- Ah, you had to ask the question of the ninety million dollars…- Regina drank from her glass and exhaled- The relationship with my family has always been tense, since I was little in fact. When I was four or five years old my father used to tuck me into bed and he read me the Three Musketeers, that's the only thing that I remember being good. My mother was a very powerful woman in the industry but her views about me… let's say that I have need a lot of time to reconcile a little with her and, truly, I don't think that I will never forgive her for all the things that she made to me.

Emma looked at Regina, she wasn't a fool, she knew that even with a family not all the children had luck but listening to Regina talk like that of a thing that Emma believe that need to be a collection of happy memories made her skin crawl.

- My father passed away when I was twenty and my mother… this is the second year without her, I can't say that I missed her… you truly must think that I am some kind of monster.

- No- came the quickly reply- I know that there are families more complicated that the ones in where a lived. I don't think that you are some kind of monster Regina.

The brunette looked at Emma and sighed, taking a big decision "Sorry, Daniel" she thought briefly, but, in some way, she felt that it was the right moment to talk about him.

- When I was seventeen I met a boy, Daniel, she worked as an extra and my mother, who was the CEO of another company, didn't like him. He and I started a romance but when my mother found out she was furious, she thought that I was better than Daniel, she thought that I wasn't being a proper Mills so she made him deported and since he was Italian I couldn't see him again, a couple of years ago I found that he was death, a heart attack I think. Since then… I think that I have never cried since Daniel.

Emma felt the rage again, Regina's mother had been a very hard and coldhearted person and knowing that his daughter had suffered such things for her mother made her see red, she never had liked those kind of people, the people that think that they are better than others because of her money.

- I know that I this isn't a lot Regina, but I'm deeply sorry. And I would understand if you wish to end our date here, I didn't have to ask.

- No, is fine- Regina smiled weakly at Emma. - I decided to tell you the whole story, and somehow I don't regret it.

Emma smiled and for the rest of the evening the both enjoyed each other's company, sometimes it was Emma, sometimes it was Regina but the made the other laugh and when Emma kissed the brunette again the latina smiled in the kissed, feeling drunk with the energy that Emma was given to her.

But all things end and finally Emma took Regina home. And maybe it was because of the sight of the cottage or because it was time to think about it but Regina remembered that they couldn't have what she wanted to have with the blonde.

- I leave in less than nine days Emma- started looking at the impossible eyes of the blonde, this time they looked emeralds.- And the thing that we have… is complicated.

Emma nodded but said nothing, she had felt the connection, and the willing to try to have something with that amazing woman, but she didn't want to impose, even if her brain was shouting to do exactly that.

Regina kissed her briefly and exited the car, Emma waved her goodbye with a sad smile in her face.

It didn't take long for a couple of tears to fell from her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 A Hanukkah story

**A/N Hello! I just realized that I had reached the 12.000 words with my last chapter and there are still a lot of things to tell so I guess this story is slowly becoming my biggest fanfic. Today's chapter, however, will be shorter because I wanted to give more spotlight time to Zelena and Glinda. (How is it called the ship anyway? Anyone knows?)**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows, I will try to maintain the things interesting, even if many of you already know what will happen ;)**

**So, on with the story!**

Glinda touched up her eyes a little before answering the door, having seeing that it was Zelena she felt nervous and even with all the laughs that were resonating at her back she didn't feel more at ease with the perspective of seeing the redhead again. She chastised herself before putting a big smile in her face and waved at the blue-eyed woman who was looking at her with the same smirk that the last time.

- Is this a bad moment? - came the sultry voice of Zelena and Glinda shook her head.

- No, please enter, you wanted the pc right?

The other woman nodded but when she heard the laughs echoing in the house she suddenly felt nervous.

- Are you with someone? I don't want to bother you, I will take the pc and I will be gone before you know.

Seeing the redhead, who had been the pose of confidence the last time that she had seen her, fumbling with words like that put Glinda more at ease; she didn't know why but the woman interested her and made her feel nervous albeit no uncomfortable. Coughing she answered the question.

- It's just one of Regina's neighbors, Mr Gold, he and a couple of his friends are with me and now, unexpectedly, we are having a Hanukkah party.

- Hanukkah? – The redhead chuckled- well, before I forget it there was something with your name at the door, a FedEx from London.

The blonde knew exactly what was inside the FedEx and with a sigh she continued talking.

- It's from a friend, I tend to be her editor some time to time.- Zelena nodded and looked at Glinda, still thinking intently about the British, she hadn't known anything about her for a couple of days and with Walsh out of town she found herself thinking about the blonde more times that she would want to admit. And when she had seen her again after all the times that she had caught herself daydreaming and wondering how the British was like she felt, finally, relaxed. But she was faithful to Walsh and she decided to only be a friend from the blonde who was currently looking at the FedEx with a sad look in her eyes. Zelena furrowed her brow but said nothing until Glinda thrown the FedEx over a table- Would you like to stay?

Zelena inhaled and nodded.

- It will be a delight- said and she followed the blonde to the dining room.

SQ

Rumple was laughing while Archie and Victor looked at him with mirth.

- As I was saying- continued Archie good naturedly- Rumple here married the most beautiful girl in town, everyone thought that the bastard was lucky.

- Belle was beautiful- conceded Rumple while sobering, his face wearing a slightly sad smile. - Not only her face was beautiful, her soul was gorgeous, she had gumption, you know? She was the woman that I always wrote

Both Zelena and Glinda nodded, happily seeing the old man reviving with all the memories that his friends brought with them.

- So, Zelena-asked Victor while grinning- Have you got a person with gumption at home?

The redhead smiled a little before answering, her eyes fixed in Glinda without noticing it.

- As a matter of fact yes, his name is Walsh, he is an actor.

Glinda left her glass on the table and bit her upper lip, she had known that the lanky man that she had saw with Zelena the last time that they had met was her boyfriend but she hadn't asked or thought about him since Zelena started to talk with the old men, feeling bad about it she laid her elbows in her knees and asked:

- In what films had he worked? We know him?

Zelena fought a blush when Glinda moved next to her like this but kept her face even.

- I don't think so, he is just starting his career but sometimes I look at him and I ask what I have done to deserve him.

The men and Glinda awed at that, albeit Glinda with a strained smile that disappeared quickly behind true vows of looking at Walsh's films as soon as they aired them.

- And where is he? - asked Archie while smiling like he knew something, Glinda could picture him younger, when he had been a psychologist.

- He is on location, in New Mexico, doing an indie film, but as soon as he is back I could present it to you if you want.

Archie laughed and nodded while Rumple looked at Glinda and Zelena with a glint in his eye, nodding to himself he raised both of his hands and stated that it was late and the old men needed sleep, sleep that the youngers needn't. Still chuckling Archie and Victor got up and Zelena, who had been looking at Glinda for a quite time now nodded absent mindedly before getting up herself.

It wasn't until later, when everything was cleaned up and Rumple, Archie and Victor were long gone, that that Zelena and Glinda could actually talk a little.

- This night has been incredible- was saying Zelena- I'm grateful that I came, Rumple Gold is one of the talents that are still around here from Hollywood golden years, there are things that we say because he wrote it.

- He is an incredible man- agreed Glinda- He had told me that he added the "kid" part to the "Here's looking at you" from Casablanca.

- Which totally makes the line- finished Zelena while standing in front of the door, in one hand carrying the computer of Graham.

- Yes… he is quite the character- murmured Glinda meekly, she glanced to the door, slightly nervous but tried to continue- He had wrote me a list of films that I must see, none of them are his of course but today I had seen a couple of them and they are amazing.

- Maybe we could see one of them together some time- the sentence was out of Zelena's mouth even before she could edit it so she smiled a little and sighed when Glinda nodded vigorously.

- That would be great, I will definitely call you.

Glinda finally opened the door and let the soft wind of Santa Ana enter in the house; Zelena turned to the blonde and kissed her cheek quickly.

- The food was delicious, and the green macaroons were delectable, thank you for the lovely dinner, it was really fun. - And before thinking she kissed the blonde's cheek again. Both of them blushing, Zelena quickly commented that she was sorry for the second kiss but Glinda shrug it off.

- Is not a problem.

And then Zelena marched, smiling a little and with the wind that she had started to unite with the brittish in her hair.

- Don't blow away- came the joke and Zelena looked at Glinda a second too long before answering.

- I won't.


	8. Chapter 8 Of cinnamon and stars

**A/N Hello, I have notice that anyone commented on the seven chapter, I hope that it isn't because I wrote it too badly? You know that I am open to critics and comments so if anybody has anything that would like to tell me feel free to do it ^^ **

**In other things this chapter will be also a little bit shorter because I want to focus on Regina and Emma this time and I feel that if I enter more subplots in a chapter that already has a lot of stuff it feels a little bit heavy, at least in my mind. **

**And the last thing that I wanted to tell is that I have started with another story which is called Inked Future, also a SQ fic of course ;)**

**And that's it; I will let you guys read!**

Regina was in Glinda's bathroom when she began to chastised herself, she wasn't a coward but she kept running every time that the blonde choose to move closer to her. She knew that the thing that they had was already complicated, she knew that deep down she was starting to feel something more than just care but she also knew that the possibility of being in love… was simply too estrange for her.

She had known that she was bisexual for years now, that didn't bother her, but the probability that she was starting to feel more for a woman that lived miles away from her scared her a little too much for her liking, with a huff she exited the bathtub and looked at the mirror with a vacant stare, she didn't know what the correct answer but she needed to make a decision now.

With tremulous hands she searched in her purse until she found the card that Emma had given to her while explaining that almost all of her work was done in her house, with a little smile she wrote down the address and before the courage left her she decided the dress and make up that was going to wear, after a couple of minutes fumbling with her fingers while trying to decide if she was making a mistake or not she inhaled repeatedly and dressed up deciding that she needed to be brave.

"For Daniel"- thought before turning on the car which did a couple of leaps before responding.

Emma's house wasn't very far of Glinda's and Regina needed to fought back a chuckle when she imagined both of the blondes, Emma had told her that Glinda was even more paler than she, choosing houses. As an only child Regina didn't know what was to have or to be a sister to someone but even if she knew that Emma, and probably Glinda, had lived a hard live as kids she had seen the look of love that Emma wore every time that Glinda come up in the conversation.

With a brief glance she appreciated the little house that had the same aspect than Glinda's although a bit bigger and, firmly, she knocked, hoping for just a second to be met with silence.

But the door opened and there it was Emma, with her hair slightly disheveled, pink cheeks and a large smile that faltered a little when she saw her.

- Regina? - asked dubiously, almost like she couldn't believe that the latina was standing in front of her.

- I was in your sister's house and I started to think that maybe even if things are complicated we don't know to make them more complicated. So... Here I am.- she bit her lips, waiting for Emma to say something, suddenly a voice calling Emma resonated behind Emma and the brittish closed her eyes in mortification

- You aren't alone- said Regina with an inexpressive face.

- No, I'm sorry. - whispered the blonde who was blushing furiously.

Regina was starting to think what she could say when a little figure opened the rest of the door.

- Ma, who is she? - asked a little boy with brown eyes and chocolate eyes, eyes that were shinning with curiosity. Regina looked at Emma and mouthed "Ma", raising both of her brows, Emma nodded.

- Yes, I'm Ma.

- Ma, let her in- ordered the child while looking at Regina with a serious expression. - I'm Henry, how are you?

- Fine, thanks, I'm Regina- answered the brunette, kneeling herself to be at the same eye level that the boy, who couldn't be more than six or seven years old. - And you?

- I'm fine, thank you. Enter please.

That was the second time that Regina found impossible to say no to a person and with she realized that Henry must be the call that had called Emma the first day that they had met the burden in her chest started to lighten.

- Are you divorced? - Whispered to the blonde- I don't want to interfere in anything…- but the green-eyed woman shook her head.

- I'm abandoned, twice- admitted before looking intently at her shoes- But the important thing is… Regina, do you like hot chocolate?

The brunette felt the need to kiss Emma's pink lips that were now in a thin line; she hated for a moment the man that had left the younger woman but when the blonde asked her the question she blinked a few times before answering.

- I like it but without any cream or other sugary things.

Henry, who had been next to both of them made a face.

- It's very tasty with cinnamon Regina.

And maybe it was the face that the brunette made or the smile that the blonde had but when they looked at each other they giggled.

Soon after that the three of them were in the kitchen sipping her chocolates, Henry already making faces at Regina because she didn't want to try the beverage with the spice. Emma smiled at Regina a couple of times more but every time that the latina started a conversation with her Emma the blonde remained silent.

With a sigh the brunette looked at Henry, he was clearly his mother's, the same smile, the same eyes and the same terrible humor and Regina felt enamored with the kid even if she hadn't known anything of him since one hour ago.

- Ma- asked the kid after ending his chocolate- Please do Miss Napkin Head!

And that was the moment in which Regina feared for the amount of blood that the blonde summoned to her cheeks.

- Actually Emma, do it- commented with a slightly evil smile, the other woman groaned but she caught Regina's own napkin and her glasses.

- You will love it- promised Henry, already starting to giggle.

And certainly Regina loved it, but not only because the hilarious part but for the moment in which she could saw Emma being a mother to Henry and even if Emma hadn't say anything to her she felt a strange warm feeling beginning to bloom in her chest.

SQ

After making fun of his mother repeatedly Henry looked at Regina and, smiling he asked if the brunette wanted to visit her castle and even with Emma already saying no to her son Regina nodded; Henry was delicious and she wanted to spend a little more in the bubble that they had created, the answers and the fears outside of it.

Henry took both of them to his bedroom, which was full of comics, posters and books "As mother as son" thought Regina before fixing her eyes in a makeshift tent.

- It's amazing Henry- she appraised and the boy beamed.

- You can have my pillow.

- And you can stop being so bossy- murmured her mother, following both brunettes into the tent; Henry smiled at Regina and looked at his mother with a clever look.

- You will stay? - asked, looking at Regina once again.

- I don't think so darling.

- But you know that you can, right? - pressed the kid.

Regina nodded weakly before looking at the tent's roof, from there three stars were hanging, each one of a different color, green, purple and blue.

- You can get the purple one- murmured Henry, already dozing off.

Regina looked at his figure with startled eyes but when the panic started to grow Emma's fingers interlaced with her right hand and Regina let herself stay in the peaceful bubble.

SQ

Henry was a heavy sleeper so after helping Emma putting him in his bed they both went downstairs, Emma invited Regina to a glass of something and the brunette refused. With a sigh Regina opened her mouth and, looking at Emma, she asked the first question that she had embedded in her mind since Henry asked her for her name.

- Why didn't tell me?

Emma closed her eyes and with a shrug she answered.

- Do you remember that I told you that Glinda and I lost contact for a couple of months?- Regina nodded- Henry's father, Neal, got me arrested and I passed my pregnancy in jail, I lost sign of Neal but he returned three months ago, after some time together he left again. I suppose I didn't want to… tell that somebody, is easier to compartmentalize my life because half of the time I don't know what I'm doing.

- And in the weekend..?

- He was with Ashley, a friend of mine, I met her a couple of years ago when she got pregnant, I helped her and since then sometimes when I need a break she stays with Henry, I do the same with his baby girl too.

The American nodded and chewed her lips.

- I understand that you felt… uneasy with all of this, but let me tell you that I think you are incredible.

The blonde shook her head and Regina approached her with tender eyes.

- Emma Swan, you really are incredible.

- And we are worlds apart, you are a beautiful trailer maker in L.A and I'm a book editor that works in her house.

Regina caressed Emma's chin before nodding.

- But you are still incredible.

Laughing a teary laugh Emma hugged Regina and the brunette smiled internally before kissing the other's woman forehead.

She was still scared, but a part of her wanted to believe in them.


	9. Chapter 9 Of songs and broken hearts

**A/N Hello! First of all, some of you had said to me that I have made a couple of mistakes in the last chapter, I'm sorry 'bout them, yesterday was a bit hectic for me and I couldn't re-read the chapter as I normally do before updating the story. As soon as I can I will rewrite the misspellings.**

**In other things, tomorrow's update will be the last until Saturday, my girlfriend is currently studying abroad for her Erasmus and after a couple of months saving money finally I can go to Belgium to see her, but I will return on the Saturday and I will post the eleventh chapter of this story as well as the next chapter of Inked Future ^^**

**Thanks for the reviews and your opinions**

In L.A Glinda exited Regina's house with a smile on her face, after Zelena's visit she felt cheerful, she even haven't opened the FedEx that Fiyero had sent to her. Humming the soundtrack of the last movie that Rumple had recommended her she opened the writer's door and entered waving at the man who was currently sitting in the studio that Glinda had saw the first time that she had entered the house.

- Today there are eight films that are opening- grumbled Rumple- Even today I can remember when eight films opened in a month, is incredible that in this days if the picture doesn't make a great start the first weekend it is a failure.

Glinda looked affectionately at the man who was still grumbling and muttering to himself.

- Have you always been this feisty?

- Believe me, I have mellowed with the years, when I was younger I was named the dark one because of my love of perfection. - answered Rumple while putting away the journal. The blonde smiled under her noise before continuing.

- Well, I have pick up your post from the front door… and look, there is something that looks important.

Glinda handed Rumple the big envelope that had been in front of the door when she had entered in the man's property.

- You can put that on the trash dearie. - Came the unexpected reply and Glinda looked at Rumple dumbfounded.

- But you don't know if it is important.

- Believe, it is not, it's just a strategy to make me look like as I am, old.

Frowning Glinda opened the envelope and read the letter, with a smile she addressed Rumple again.

- They want you to be in a convention that will pay tribute to your films Rumple, is splendid, why you don't want to go?

- Because, dearie, would you want to go to a convention in which you will show that you cannot even walk properly?

- I will help you with that- Answered Glinda, she didn't want to let it go and Rumple sighed before looking and the Brittish.

- And what would you do Glinda?

The answer to that particular question was made as soon as Rumple's feet touched the water of the Regina's pool and with a smile that could be as well a sign of defeat or a sign of victory Rumple let Glinda help him with the improvised workout

It wasn't until later that Glinda was thinking on seeing another movie of Rumple's list when her telephone rung, she smiled when she saw the ID of who was calling and she sat herself in one of Regina's chairs, proceeding to answer the call.

- Hei, stranger- came Emma's voice while chuckling- Are you playing on returning home or you have found a rich millionaire and you don't want to return to this live with your favorite sister.

- Emma!- Glinda laughed a little at her sister's antics before responding- actually I have met a very interesting guy, he is sweet, and with him I feel appreciated.

- Told you- singsonged the other blonde.

- Is almost eighty years old.

- No way.

- Yes, it is, he is a neighbor of Regina, now that I think of it you should probably made her a visit.

Emma bit the inside of her mouth before answering.

- I have met her, sis, by the way, I would like to tell you something…

- Hang on, someone is calling me from another line.- interrupted Glinda and Emma nodded before realizing the her sister couldn't see her.

- Ok, don't worry, I will be here.

Glinda answered the other call and was surprised when I deep, melodious voice said her name.

- Glinda? I'm Regina, I wanted to know how was everything in L.A, or if you were having problems there.

- No- answered the blonde while wondering how someone could have such strong voice.- Everything is good, actually I was talking with my sister, Emma, when you have called, she said that you two have already met.

Regina looked at her feet, which were covered in a thick pair of boots.

- Yes, how… how is she?

Glinda blinked but answered with honesty.

- I don't know, do you want to know? I could ask her…

- Actually I would be grateful if you do that, I will be right here.

"Ok" thought Glinda before switching the call "that was strange"

- Ems, it is Regina, she wants to know how are you. Everything ok with Henry? There is a problem at home?

Emma gulped, the underground making Glinda's voice weak but still enough strong to recognize de suspicious tone of her sister.

- Everything is fine; could you ask how is she? I will wait.

Feeling that something was off, Glinda switched the call again and answered Regina who smiled a little, after talking with Emma she had left without saying more and she had felt nervous since the blonde wasn't in sight. But Glinda's voice, so much alike than her sisters, made her feel safe.

- Thanks Glinda. - said in a soft voice.

And with that last sentence Glinda remembered when had been the last time than her own sister had sounded so worried about someone, with the whole "Holy-shit-I-Think-I-Fancy-Women" fiasco, already thinking if she could kill her sister by a telephone call she switched calls once again and, breathing, she started her speech.

- I can't believe that you had made a move on her Em's, I hope that the two of you hadn't have sex! She asked me if there was anyone available near my house and my answer was no, and the first thing that you do is seduce her?

A totally mortified Regina answered when Glinda finished.

- She had told you that we had sex?

Glinda felt her cheeks turning hot to the point of ebullition.

- Regina, I'm sorry, no, she actually hadn't say anything… sorry, I will call you back.

Pressing the button again she started over.

- I know…- she started, more calmly- that you are passing a rough moment in your life Emma, and if you want to pursue your happiness with a woman is totally fine by me, in fact I need to tell you a couple of things about that… but please, don't make a mistake, sis, I know that you tend to feel everything twice as big when you trust someone.

- Still me- murmured the brunette, her own cheeks were flushed but her heart had started to tremble with the last part of Glinda's speech, she hadn't thought that someone could be as her, with the same "weakness" as her mother had put it.

- Bollocks, Regina, I'm sorry, can I speak to you later? I must have lost Emma's call.

- Yes of course. - was the muttered answer.

And with that Glinda was gone; she was starting another call with her sister when her phone started beeping, with an angry huff she responded, ready to give a lecture to her big sister.

- Hi- said with bitterness and on the other side of the phone Zelena faltered for a second

- I'm Zelena, I'm in trouble?

- Zelena? - Glinda felt the blush again rising from her neck to her cheeks- Gods, sorry, I wasn't expecting you. How are you?

- Well, I was fine until I started to fear that I had made something to upset you darling.

- No, it was my sister, she tends to annoy me… sometimes

Zelena chuckled listening to the flustered voice of Glinda.

- Actually I was thinking that we could met and see one of Rumple's films, would you want to? Or your sister and you need some time alone to talk?

Glinda beamed.

- No, no, we can see each other, I would be happy to do it even. In the video shop in thirty minutes?

- I will be there- assured Zelena before ending the call. For a couple of minutes she wondered how was Walsh, if he was going to return soon.

SQ

Zelena entered in the video store and looked for the blonde hair of Glinda, soon she spotted said blonde, near the classics and, smiling she approached her, trying to not drop the two coffees that she was carrying.

- Hello Glinda- said in a soft murmur when she was a few inched from the blonde- I had bought you something, I didn't know if you like your coffee with cream or not so I bought two of them.

Glinda smirked at the redhead antics and snatching one of the grip of the red head she carried on with her search for movies.

- Look- said Zelena while grabbing Chariots of Fire and humming the soundtrack- This was amazing, really. And look at this, Driving Miss Dasy, the music was completely sassy.

The brittish laughed and Zelena carried on, humming all the songs that she could remember from all the films that she could see on display.

- Maybe I should stop- admitted the red head after a minute.

- Please don't- begged Glinda, opening her eyes, which were shining with tears of mirth.

- Ok, ok, how about this one? Two notes and you have the villain. - Commented the older woman, pointing at "Jaws" and don't forget of that, the soundtrack of "The Graduate" was incredible too.

Glinda glanced at the other customers when Zelena started singing "Gone with the Wind", she was starting to feeling a little bit of self-consciousness but Zelena winked at her and, grabbing "The mission" she said "Please, tell me that you are renting it, because it changed my life, and it will change yours too, such a beautiful music…"

Suddendly the voice of Zelena stopped in mid-speech and Glinda looked at her, the red head was facing the street and behind the store window two figures were kissing, Glinda needed to look carefully before recognizing one of the figures but when she did she glanced at Zelena who was marching toward the door of the shop and later towards the couple.

Walsh didn't see it coming and neither his date but when Zelena looked at both of them, completely devastated Glinda knew that her new friend needed all the support that she could give.


	10. Of alcohol and second oportunities

**A/N: So, hi! Reading the last chapter I realized that the telephone scene from the movie must had been complicated writing i ton the script because when I was writing it I felt like I was doing something bad all the time Xd**

**Anyway, with this update I will be off till Saturday (I'm from Spain so I don't know exactly when it will be for the rest of you ^^'') But as soon as I reach home I will update the next chapter (which I think you are going to love because the m-rated scene between our girls is near) And with that I promise that every review will have a Belgium chocolate as an answer!**

Zelena closed her eyes as soon as her head touched the back of the sofa.

- Why I always fell for the bad guy?

- You didn't know he was a bad guy- answered Glinda while offering her a cup of tea.

Zelena looked at the cup and snorted.

- Do you have anything a little bit stronger?

Glinda, without saying a word handed her a glass of vodka.

- Thanks, that's much better- mumbled Zelena while drinking. - I knew he wasn't good, and even with that I fell for him. And I don't know why but I always do the same.

- I know why, because even if you know that somebody isn't good for you you tend to think that if you pretend that the bad things aren't real the good things will be enough, so every time that he or she does something good you lose your own argument. - Glinda was looking at her feet at this point of her speech but Zelena, who had still her eyes closed didn't see it.

- Exactly- agreed the other woman while sighing.- And the best part is that he had told me that he had been staying with this woman since yesterday, so this morning when I talked with him via phone and he told me that it was snowing he was here, in Santa Monica. I bet that it was hilarious for both of them.

The two women said anything for a while and Zelena sighed again before continuing.

- And yesterday I went to FedEx and I sent him his Christmas gift, I must be pathetic.

- No, you are not- rebutted the blonde- You are an incredible decent woman.

- That is always my problem. - was the soured response.

Glinda looked at Zelena and, standing, she gave her her hand.

- I will prepare you some Christmas fettuccini, it will be fun.

- No, you don't have to do that, I have abused enough of your hospitality and I don't want to ruin your Christmas Eve.

- You won't ruin anything, besides, I love the company.

But the red head was still with her head between her hands and Glinda decided that she needed to explain a few things.

- I know that when somebody tell us that they understand what we are feeling we often think that they can't, but believe me, I know what you are feeling.

Zelena turned to her and when she saw how was the blonde, with her eyes red and puffy and her lips trembling she decide to listen to that beautiful woman.

- I was seeing someone, back in London, in fact we have been seeing each other for a long time, but… I caught him with another girl from another floor of the newspaper in which we work. I was devastated because it turned out that he didn't love me as much as I love… loved him. And I know that sometimes the only thing that you want is to change, to run away, but it doesn't matter how much gym you do, or how much wine you drink with your friends, when you are alone at nights you start to remember all the little details that could have been different. And sometimes you believe that you are not good enough. But some other times you go to another place, and meet people and feel worthwhile again- when she said that she looked at Zelena and smiled a watery smile.

- Take this, you need it more than me- commented the red head, giving her the glass with alcohol, the blonde smiled but drink a little.

- That is what you are doing here?

Glinda sighed and nodded, she didn't want to look at the other woman, fearful of what type of person would think Zelena that she was.

- He is the guy that sent to you that pages, right? - asked the red head instead, softly.

- He needs me- murmured the blonde, even she heard the anger in her voice.

- So he is near you all the time, which is good for him but bad for you- ended the American. - He is an ass.

- He is- agreed the blonde and when a pale thin hand appeared in fron of her eyes she looked at her companion.

- I am going to make you some fettuccini Glinda Swan, and we are going to sit on the patio, drink some bubbly and be happy for being young and alive.

And Glinda, even with all her fears and angers smiled and hugged the red head, feeling like she truly was worthwhile.

The next couple of days were hectic, Zelena changed the keys for her house and started to pass almost all her time with Glinda, who had forgot completely that Fiyero had sent it to her the pages of his new book. While enjoying each other's company they passed their time with Rumple too, who was starting to change his view about the idea of going to that commemorational party. Zelena turned to be the perfect person to charm Rumple into the idea of wearing a suit and while she was trying to decide if it was a good idea to wear a fedora or not Glinda only laughed and laughed.

And this time, when Rumple looked at each other, seeing the happy faces that they both had he only nodded to himself, happy to see the light, the gumption, that he had known since the very beginning than the blonde possessed returning to said blonde.

SQ

Meanwhile Regina had passed her Christmas Eve totally alone, without knowing if it would be correct to pass the night with Emma or if she was being to clingy, they had talk that they wanted to do something with them, to give them a chance, but she didn't know how to do it, if she must prepare herself to the heartache that would come as soon as she left Surrey.

So she walked a lot and tried to cry and try to picture her life without Emma.

But as her tears, the images didn't come.

It wasn't until her last day in England, when she had made her suitcase, when she heard someone knocking at the door, and when she opened it she smiled, her heart jumping and her doubts momentarily forgotten.

- Hi- murmured Emma sheepishly.

And the brunette put in her tiptoes and kissed the blonde senselessly, her hands burying in the soft threads that were Emma's hair.

- Hi- answered while locking the door.

**I know, I'm a bad person, but I really wrote a lot of the m-rated scene and I love the cliffhangers. Till Sunday! XO**


	11. Of soundtracks and I love yous'

**A/N Hello! Well, Ghent is beautiful but now that I'm back I'm feeling lonely, my girlfriend and I are not strangers to the long-distance kind of relationship (maybe is that the reason behind my love for this movie…mmmh) But the goodbyes are always a bitch. Anyways, here is the eleven chapter, there isn't a lot left so I suppose that in three, four perhaps, chapters we will be done. And before I let you guys with the story I would like to say thanks to all of you who read, favorite, follow or comment this story, particularly to Lucinda and Charmiaj. And to the last one I must say thanks for all your opinions. This chapter is dedicated to both of you **

**PD: Well, this chapter is mostly my own because as you can easily recall the story hasn't anything remotely rated M, but a girl has her dreams… And I'm sorry, I thought that I could update earlier this day.**

In L.A Glinda and Zelena were laughing while the last one was trying to finish the tune for Rumple; who was definitely going to the gala with Glinda as his companion. Zelena had proposed herself to be the creator of a tune who would give the man the confidence that he needed when he started to walk and Glinda had agreed completely with the idea.

- I think that I stole this one- commented Zelena with a wink while playing the tune of Indiana Jones.

- Yes, I think you did- came the reply; Glinda was drinking hot tea and the same mischievous glint that Zelena was sporting was in her own eyes. Zelena grinned and nodded.

- This time it will be the real one, tell me what you think about it.

So Glinda listened and hummed a little at the end.

- It sounds like him.

- Yes, right? It looks a little bit cheeky to me, but I will maintain it like this. - Glinda nodded and blushed when Zelena turned to her and with her most crooked smile started to talk.

- I have composed something for you also, because if you were music…

Suddenly de studio was full of notes and of the Zelena's shy expression, but Glinda only nodded and smiled, feeling her own cheeks starting to warm up.

- Rumple is a doodle-doo- muttered at the same time that Zelena did the same, the studio collecting their laughs.

SQ

Emma's hot mouth was leaving scorching marks in Regina's legs: the core of the brunette already dripping with desire, the hands of the blonde exploring every part of the flesh that they were freeing, the stockings that the American had been wearing were in a puddle next to the brittish knees.

They hadn't stop when Regina had started caressing her back after the kiss and when Regina didn't let her go even when Emma's voice turned huskier, needier, the blonde decided that she wouldn't waste their time; Regina was leaving in less than twelve hours and maybe it was because of that her need to mark, to leave a print in the delicious body of the latina or maybe it was the excitation that the older woman simply provoked her. Either way they were both now in Glinda's bed, (she didn't want to process that part of the information) Regina facing up with her legs bended and open and Emma's body covering every part of the other's body, her fingers, tongue and lips becoming effective to that purpose; The blonde pale skin already marked with angry red marks that the younger woman was planning to wear with pride.

Regina's chest was heaving and she whimpered when Emma asked her to turn over, but the whimpers became moans when, when doing what the blonde was asking said blonde freed her breasts from the dark brassiere that she was sporting, the only garment of clothes that she now was sporting were the dark panties that she could tell they were ruined by now. Biting her lips she turned again, facing up, and she looked straight at the green-blue eyes that were kissing her without touching her.

- You are beautiful- whispered the blonde before caressing Regina's right cheek, her own body exposed already because the brunette couldn't wait to reach the bed to kiss that incredible woman senseless. The older woman focused again in the lips of the blonde, that were now descending, with the obvious intention to kiss her; her back arched, already trying to meet the other's body halfway but all the burning desire subsided when the blonde smiled apologetically and, instead, kissed her right ear- I'm serious, you are breathtaking.

Emma's statement froze Regina who sobered immediately and looked at Emma without knowing what to do. "You are breathtaking" had been the last words of Daniel, the last words that she could recall, and she prepared herself for the feel of loneliness that was the normal thing each time that something made her remember the boy.

But it didn't come, no loneliness, no pang of hurt, no screams threating to escape from her lungs, not even the old anger that she was so, so used to feel in that kind of situations.

Emma had made her forget. Forgive. Emma had made her happy with a sentence that it had brought her pain until now.

Swallowing she smiled to Emma and, grasping the blonde nape, she kissed the other woman neck, slowly, enjoying it in a form and way that nobody had made her enjoy.

The sweet kisses turned into something more, escalating quickly when Emma started tugging the last garment that she was wearing and with a hot gaze both of them attacked the other hungrily, but, for the first time in Regina's life she felt that she could be only herself instead of a vacant shell: She moaned as loud ad Emma and asked and provided with the same heat and fervor, her hands digging into the blonde core, tasting it, searching for the sweet flavor that was only Emma's.

And the blonde kissed and licked her breasts, caressed her bottom and opened her entrance while kissing her clitoris.

They both came, not at the same time but when they looked at each other and smiled they both knew that it wasn't necessary for them to be perfect. Only them.

And when that light was already spilling from her heart the fears reappeared.

The latina looked at the blonde who was smiling, already dozing off a little and for a second she remembered Henry with the same expression in her face and, for a second, she tried to fight her fears, to make them bend at her. But at the end, a voice that looked a lot like her mother prevailed in her mind, whispering doubts, making her skin crawl.

- Emma- started- I don't know how we are going to make this work

The blonde opened her eyes and turned, facing her.

- Long- distance relationships can work, we only need to try, to search a place who is halfway from your place and mine.- the smile that she had been sporting faltered when she realized that Regina was looking at her with resolution and fear.

- I can't make a relationship work, even when I'm leaving with the person in the same house.

- Maybe this will be the solution- answered Emma, her voice lowering.

The brunette tried to smile at the comeback but the only thing that escaped from her lips was a sigh.

- Let's think for a moment that we try- commented while sitting in the back of the bed- We start traveling, every month or every two weeks, but, in six months for example, we start having problems, I can't leave my work for so many hours or Henry is too little and you can't leave him for so many times. We start fighting and, at the end, we break up via mobile.

Both women looked at each other, Emma fumbling with her hands and Regina trying to iron the wrinkles in the sheets

- Or- muttered the brunette and Emma smiled at that- Or we can admit that the thing that we have is beautiful but it is a one-time thing and we can't try to have the same thing in the long-run because we are already feeling so well that we won't have this again. Maybe we were simply supposed to know each other like this. And maybe because of the fact that I'm leaving in nine hours this thing looks better that what it is in reality.

The brittish sighed and shook her head.

- We can have a third option, we can actually try this, not because we know what would happen or what could happen, and we can actually pretend to know what will happen but, in reality, we don't know it. So maybe… I know what I'm feeling, Regina, and I know that I'm not overestimating you. I don't think that you are better than you really are; I'm seeing you as you are. And… for the love of gods, I'm in love with you. And I'm sorry for the blunt delivery Regina, but it is true. And maybe because I don't understand the mathematics behind my feelings I want to try this. With or without distance.

Regina was speechless; she looked at Emma, trying to process all the things that the blonde had admitted in a couple of sentences.

- I'm in love with you- repeated Emma blushing and already looking at the walls, fearing that she had pushed it too far.- And is ok if you are not, but I wanted to tell you, to admit it.

Regina still tried to process everything, Daniel and her mother appearing in her mind, whispering different things.

- I don't know how to answer- admitted seeing the regret and fear appear in Emma's face and already hating herself.

- I'm sorry, you tell me that you wouldn't fall in love with me, I didn't…

- No- cut Regina strongly. - Come here Emma.

And she started to kiss the blonde's body, already feeling the need to embrace the woman and never let it go.


	12. Chapter 12 Gumption

**A/N Hello! Well, I haven't got anything important to say this time… I'm sorry for the wait today, but it had been a busy day. This chapter is only Zelena and Glinda but I hope that you guys like it! And as side note since tomorrow I will be able to update Inked Future with longer chapters!**

The sushi buffet in which Glinda and Zelena were was far bigger than any other restaurants that Glinda had ever set her foot in. The red head chuckled a little when Glinda blushed while trying to pronounce correctly the sushi that she wanted and when Zelena, herself, failed spectacularly with the pronunciation she decided that it was, by far, the best lunch that they had shared.

- Have you seen the rest of the films that Rumple recommended you? - asked while looking at her companion.

- Yes, and I am amazed, some actress were truly incredible and nowadays we barely recognized her merits.

- Yes, is true, I think that I never saw "The lady eve" and…

- Barbara Stanwyck is totally dazzling- interrupted the blonde- Sorry, that was in my mind since we saw the film- Glinda flustered but Zelena winked.

- Is true- agreed while laughing a little.

- Every movie that Rumple had recommended me had a main lady who is strong and beautiful. - commented Glinda while attacking her own plate.

- Maybe he wants to tell you something…

- Don't be bad- said Glinda playfully- By the way, Rumple had told me that he wants to have lyrics with the tune that you have composed; I told him that…- she looked at Zelena who was looking at her mobile intently, her lips pressed and her skin pale. - Are you alright?

- Is a call from Walsh- answered the red head who sighed and proceeded to answer her phone, her tone pained and her eyes fixing in the details of the buffet, incapable of looking at the blonde who was chewing her own lips with nervousness.- Walsh? Yes, no, I can't, I'm a bit tied up at the moment. No, listen to… ok, I can be there in half an hour. Maybe more. Ok, yes, ok.

The American looked at Glinda and smiled painfully, a glint of sorrow in her eyes.

- He misses me.

- I told you he would came back to his senses- answered Glinda, her voice flat, she started to feel a deep heartache that almost took her breath away but coughing she managed to look to Zelena impassively.- We should get the bill…

- No, please, end your launch, we still have time.- But the blonde shook her head and Zelena knew that it was too late to have that launch, she had made the decision to see Walsh and they both knew that If she wanted to be with him she needed to go.

- I will take care of the bill, c'mon, this one is on me. And… I hope that I will see you later. In the gala I mean.

Zelena nodded while standing.

- I will be there, I mean, I carry the music, I don't know how but I will be there… I don't know how much time this is going to be but I will try to be there, I promise you that.

Zelena kissed the forehead of the brittish and exited the buffet, fearing that if she looked back she couldn't explain what had been that, Glinda, for her part, ended their launch alone, without realizing that she let a couple of tears run free.

SQ

At Regina's home Glinda toyed with a pen while trying not to think about Zelena. If she had to be truthful she was scared of the things that she was feeling; she knew that her sister could help her but she was still mad with her and also she felt that Emma needed her own time for herself so she simply stared at the pen and tried to solve the equation that was Zelena and her feelings. She was scared, she didn't knew how to process what she was feeling, the jealousy because of Walsh or the flutter in her stomach because of the redhead's smile. She didn't know it how to process it and maybe she wasn't ready to do so.

Sighing she grabbed the papers that Fiyero had sent to her and started reading, she doubted that she could go to Rumple's celebration, she didn't have energies for that so she keep reading until the ring of her phone startled her. It was Fiyero.

- Fiyero, I'm reading your papers- started with an apology already in mind, old habits die hard.

But Fiyero asked her to open the main door and the blonde decided to do it, maybe her love story was exactly that, being in love with a man that didn't love her and fall in love with a woman that wasn't single. And that thought echoed stronger in her head when Fiyero smiled in front of the gate.

- I found your birthday present- said as an explanation and Glinda smiled a little. Her smile still in place when she poured white wine in two glasses but her eyes were cold when Fiyero talked again.- Are you going to look at me any time soon?

His voice wasn't strong and with the slow cadences that Zelena's voice had, her tone wasn't gentle, or sweet, he was demanding in a way that Glinda hadn't realized before and his presence was starting to make her scream. But, still, she sat near his in the couch and sipped from her glass.

- I'm looking at you- answered politely.

- Now- remarked Fiyero- I came here because I wanted, I needed to see you.

- You had to see me?- her voice trembled and she hated her voice, hated her heart and her mind because she was incapable of being the big woman that every film that Rumple had recommended to her had.- Fiyero, I need to understand it, because I am lost with all of this. I was there for three years – "And maybe I don't know where I stand anymore" said a little voice inside her head-

- I don't know, Glinda, I just know that I hate when you are gone, when you are not near me. I don't want to lose you, babe. I simply cannot.

Glinda raised her head and looked at Fiyero who was looking at her with her brown eyes, eyes that had been the reason to live for her for three years now but now… they seemed dull. And something in his speech was off, something that, behind all of her words, sounded cold and slimmy.

- Lose me?

- Come here- begged Fiyero while caressing her right cheek and Glinda obeyed because she didn't know how to say no, she had never knew how to do it.

- But you are still with Dorothy?- asked and Fiyero's lips, who was inches apart from her own stopped a millisecond.

- The thing that matters is that I'm here, that I want you- answered the man.

And that was it, the blonde felt the cold disappointment escalating from her throat, a feeling that she knew a little too well but, this time, she fought back. Because maybe she didn't know what type of person she was, or if she needed a label or a code or something, but the truth was that she didn't deserve what was being offered to her.

- You haven't left Dorothy- said slowly.

- Well, no, but…

- Fiyero, I want you to listen to something- said the blonde while standing it, her eyes hard and focused- You never treated me well, you made me think that our relationship was a mistake, my mistake, and you acted like you were doing me a favour. But the truth is that I am doing me a favour when I say that I don't need you anymore. Because, you know what Fiyero? I have completely and irrevocably fallen out of love of you so you need to go. Now.

The man stared at Glinda, without knowing what to say until the blonde made her stand up.

- But babe, let me explain.

- No, I don't need your explanations, I need to prepare because I'm going to have a wonderful evening and I am going to start my life and you aren't going to be part of it.

- Babe, what is happening? - tried Fiyero one more time before Glinda slammed the door in his face.

- I think that I have gumption- was the answer and as soon as Fiyero's face disappeared Glinda laughed wholeheartedly; she was free. Even if Zelena… even if she didn't know what to think of herself she was finally free.

SQ

Meanwhile a redhead and a brunette were thinking what to do, the red head was listening to a crying man and the brunette was gazing to the woman asleep next to her without knowing what to do.


	13. Chapter 13 Of dates and goodbyes

**A/N Well, I finally managed to update the story on a decent hour! (Xd) Anyway, this will be the last chapter of The Holiday, the next one will be the Epilogue and, even if in that little chapter I will made a proper author's note I would like to say that it's been incredible to write this version with all your responses, really. Thank you for reading the story and with that gesture making me keep writing and updating.**

In L.A Glinda was approaching Rumple's door while ironing the wrinkles that her little black dress had; smiling she inhaled and, finally, knocked the door: Fiyero had been gone by the time she had clothed herself and she was happy of that fact, after her holiday she would have to see him but she knew that he didn't have the power to make her feel depressed or unworthy anymore so her own smile turned wider when Rumple opened the door, still looking a bit unsure.

- You are lovely dearie- said looking at the blonde with admiration.

- You are too- answered Glinda sweetly.

- Well, I like this Hugo Boss, he cuts a nice suit- replied Rumple while opening a cupboard- There is something that I want to give it to you- said while offering her a corsage.

Glinda received the present with a little smile and thanked Rumple, the color of the flower in the corsage made a beautiful contrast with her dress and when Rumple blushed a little she knew that she had done the right thing putting it on.

- Forgive me if it is corny or "démodé" but when I was young it was what we did.

- It's perfect Rumple, and besides, I'm looking for corny in my life.

The man nodded.

- Is a nice line.

- It's all those movies. - Replied Glinda laughing a little. - C'mon then, we are going to be late.

SQ

They weren't late and by the time they reached the theatre in which the gala was taking place Rumple had calmed a little, but even with all the reassurance and kind words that Glinda said to him every once in a while the man was dubious that anybody would like to see him after all that time.

So when the doors opened and a plethora of applauses could be heard Glinda grinned at the man who was looking at all the people that wanted to meet him. The blonde searched for a tall red-head but it was useless; there were a lot of people.

- Let's go Rumple? - asked kindly and the man, still dumbfounded nodded once. They both started walking, Rumple doing almost all of it by himself and when they reached the scenario a man presented herself saying that he would take care of Rumple since then, Glinda kissed Rumple's cheek and searched her seat. Meanwhile Rumple was gazing the four stairs that were in front of him. He opened his mouth, ready to ask for help, embarrassed, feeling that he couldn't do it when a soft tune could be heard and he smiled looking at Glinda one last time before climbing the four stairs quickly and approaching at the lectern that was ready for him.

Meanwhile Glinda was searching for the red-head, knowing that if the music of the tune was there then Zelena was there too and when a soft voice spoke in her ear she smiled before looking at the blue eyes of the American.

- I'm sorry that it took me so long darling- said Zelena while sitting next to her- But I needed to finish the Walsh thing and I can tell you that is officially over.

They both looked at each other and smiled nervously, ignoring what was the next step until Zelena inhaled and decided to be sincere.

- You look beautiful- muttered and kissed the blonde's cheek sweetly.

- Thank you, you too- answered Glinda , feeling her increased heart-beat.

- I was thinking- continue Zelena while looking at Rumple, who had started his speech- that if you wanted to go out with me in New Year's Eve.

- I… I will be gone by then- answered Glinda, glancing at the red-head.

Zelena closed her eyes and nodded to herself before locking her eyes with Glinda's:

- I have never been to London.

- Well, it's beautiful, more in this time of the year- answered the brittish without thinking what she was saying, Zelena hold back a smile and continued.

- Will you…. If I went to London in New Year's Eve would you like to go out with me?

They both looked at each other, Glinda trying not to giggle and deciding that the happiness that she was feeling was far stronger than her doubts, she nodded once before kissing Zelena.

- I would love to.

From the scenario Rumple ended his speech with a smile in his face, his eyes never leaving the couple who was now blushing but smiling.

SQ

In a little cottage in Surrey another couple was saying their own goodbyes; Regina closed the door of the house and looked at Emma who smiled weakly at her.

- We will send e-mails and I will call whenever I can- whispered the brunette and Emma and herself felt the thin ice in which they were both walking. They hadn't set rules and maybe it was exactly that which feel off, it was almost like, even if they were willing to try, they knew that, maybe, they couldn't do it.

So when the taxi called one more time Emma smiled and kissed Regina.

- We will see each other- said while kissing the brunette's lips again.

- Definitely- was the answer.

And with that Regina climbed the taxi and she was gone.

SQ

Regina didn't remember the last time that she had felt so sad, maybe there wasn't a previous time, or maybe she had wiped off of her mind because she was sure that the pain that she was feeling in her chest wasn't healthy.

She knew that she would try to keep seeing Emma, but she didn't trust herself enough; when something turned complicated she tended to run and she feared of that, feared that in a couple of months all the love that the blonde was feeling for her could be turned in distaste and, maybe, hate.

The first drop touched her hand and she looked at it for a moment.

The second drop and the third drop touched her hand again, but this time she knew what they were; tears stained her cheeks and a little sob escaped from her lips. She looked at her reflection in the window of the car and almost smiled; she was crying.

After all this time, after everything, the only thing that could destroy the wall and blackness of her heart was the smile of the blonde and the fear of losing her.

- Stop the car- commanded and the car driver looked at her for a second before doing it. - I need to be elsewhere, stay here.

And with that last sentence she opened the door and started running. If she was fast enough Emma would still be in Glinda's house, if she was fast enough the blonde wouldn't leave, if she was fast enough…

And the blonde was there, in the couch, crying miserably.

Regina coughed a little and when Emma looked at her; her eyes opening comically when she saw the tears that were still in the brunette's cheeks, Regina laughed.

- I was thinking that maybe I could be here for New Year's Eve, if you want me to be here.

- Henry will be with us- warned the blonde while approaching the brunette carefully.

- Even better- was the response. And with that Emma kissed Regina and with one hand cleaned the American's tears.


	14. Chapter 14 Truly Happy

**A/N so… here it is the epilogue. I want to say thanks to all of you ^^ When I started to write this story I thought that nobody would want to read it but at the end I wrote it nonetheless and now, 50 pages and 22,569 words later here we are.**

**I am happy that you guys loved this story and it will be strange for me not waking up and think that I need to submit the next chapter; furthermore it will be strange to not write and edit this story anymore! But I'm humbled with all the responses, reviews (in ), kudos (in AO3) and follows that this story has, so thank you all and I hope to write more stories like this.**

**And, at the end I would like to dedicate the last chapter to my muse who insisted that I needed to write this story even when I had my doubts. Thanks, shaakeeit.**

Little socked feet descended the stairs carefully and with they were firmly planted in the floor of Emma's house the little boy grinned widely when he saw her aunt.

- Auntie Glinda! - exclaimed happily and the woman laughed before raising Henry with both of her hands.

- You are gorgeous today- exclaimed, she had missed her nephew terribly if she needed to be sincere- I would like to put you as the star of the tree. What do you think?

Henry laughed but shook his head.

- I want to be down, with Ma, and Regina, and Zilina and you.

- Her name is Zelena- whispered the blonde while entering the living room with Henry still between her arms. - Go to talk to her, sweetie.

Zelena was looking at the Christmas tree with a little smirk in her face, Glinda now knew that when the red-head smirked like that she felt truly happy but she chuckled when she remembered the first time that Zelena had smirked like that. Henry gave to her auntie's friend a hug and pointed at the blonde with a big smile on his face.

- She told me that your name is Zelena.

- Yes it is, little man- answered the red-head and approached the blonde who blushed a little when the American kissed her nose.

Emma and Regina giggled a little from the kitchen, Regina already carrying to the living room the food that she had made.

- He is adorable- commented the brunette before letting Emma to hug her from behind.

- You are adorable- answered the younger woman and it was Regina's turn to blush.

When earlier that day Glinda had called Emma asking for a talk the second one had feared that something bad had happened in L.A but when her sister told her all about Zelena she felt truly happy for her: the way she spoke about the red head told her volumes and now that they were in the same house she could see that her sister was, not only happy, but gorgeus whenever Zelena looked at her or talked to her. With one last hug to Regina Emma approached the other blonde, Zelena talking to Henry about some of the things that she had seen in the film industry.

- I have never seen you so happy- whispered to her sister ear and Glinda nodded.

- I have never felt this happy before.

And when Zelena and Regina hugged and the sisters looked at them with a glint in their eyes they felt like they could be truly happy, with or without the distance.

SQ

_One year later_

_Emma closed her eyes when she felt Henry's feet descending the stairs._

- _It's too early- muttered while snuggling close to the warm body of Regina._

- _Indeed it is dear, but he wanted to see L.A in New Year's Eve and he is excited about it._

_Emma chuckled but kept her eyes closed._

- _Only my sister would decide to marry in this time of the year, I hope that she doesn't forget her vows._

- _Don't be dramatic- answered the brunette and bit the pale elbow that was near her face._

- _You are bad- whimpered the younger woman._

- _I'm your badass- answered Regina before opening her own eyes- C'mon Emma, we need to go out._

- _Ok, but when we live here you are going to take care of Henry when he woke up this early, I think that he had picked this from you; I'm not a morning person._

_Regina chuckled but let Emma go._

- _You are such a child sometimes…_

- _But you love me- singsonged Emma_

- _That's true dear, that's true._


End file.
